Red Pens
by xXSuperVannaXx
Summary: Meredith and Adrienne go to London, for a summer trip. When they get there, Meredith finds out that Addy's been lying. About what, exactly? OCxShh, secret. Read!
1. Chapter 1

_I blinked. Seriously? Why should I believe him? He was an international rock/pop star! He was an asshole, and most likely, a liar. There was no incentive to me believing any word he said. None at all. So, why was I believing every single word he said?_

**Red Pens; Chapter One: McFly? McPfft.**

"No, no… It's like this." I demonstrated how to do a perfect spin, on my toes. Of course, it helped that I was wearing pointe shoes. They always helped, in dance, at least. Adrienne sighed almost dreamily, moving out of position. I furrowed my eyebrows. She wasn't giving up, was she? Dancers never gave up that quickly.

"Addy, what's wrong? You keep messing up, and everything." I tried not to be too harsh. After all, I was her friend. Not her critic. It wasn't my job to judge her. My job, was to help her, and be her friend. And occasionally beat someone up for her... But, that wasn't the point.

"I have news." It looked like she was trying not to grin. Trying, and not succeeding. What, did she land a boyfriend? Huh. No, she would have told me. It was something else. What the hell?

"Tell me. Now." I smiled, and began tickling her stomach. She had been holding it in, for more than an hour, since we had started the dance lesson about an hour ago. Who knew, maybe a day? I hadn't seen her in two or three. Oh, god.

"Stop!! Stop it! I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" She giggled, trying to push me away. I smirked in triumph, bring my arms to myself, and crossing them, over my chest. Nodding with my head, I silently told her to continue on.

"_Well…_ I'm going to London. And I'm allowed to bring a friend." She punched my upper arm, playfully. I quirked an eyebrow, obviously not getting it. I was like that, sometimes. Slow, yet 'incredibly smart,' at the same time.

"You're coming with, you idiot." I blinked, my mouth opening partly. Then closed it. What was there to say? Absolutely nothing. What was there to scream? Everything! I yelled. Quite loudly, jumping up and down, while simultaneously putting my hands on her shoulders. Her hands gripped my forearms, right before my elbows, as she jumped with me. Hell, no! This was the best day, ever. Me, the nineteen year old virgin, was going to London! The girl that had never even been out of the U.S before in her life!

"My god, I love you, Addy! I love you!" I placed kisses, on both her cheeks. Face cheeks, not butt. Of course, I wasn't a brown-noser. Nor was I a lesbian. Not that there was anything wrong with them. I just didn't prefer that sexuality. It wasn't for me. I was going to stick with being straight, and liking men. They were hot, after all. They just weren't attracted to me. It was probably my slightly bossy attitude. My ability to tolerate just about anything.

I sighed, and let her go, with a slight grin. So, when were we going? How long? Why? Where exactly? I raised an eyebrow. She laughed, pulling out a sheet of paper. My eyes scanned over it. Ah, she knew me too well. A whole list, of information. All for me. She must have known that I would ask plenty of questions. It was only taken for granted. Where; _'Everywhere, of course! We'll be exploring every nook and cranny there is to explore!' _I winced. Wouldn't that hurt? Would she seriously make us do that? No. She wouldn't put me through pain. That was one thing I couldn't tolerate. Why; _'You didn't forget my annual summer trip, did you? This is it, of course. Mum's paid for it all, so we're free to go. We also have a few hundred thousand dollars to spend.'_ I gasped.

A few-hundred thousand? How much, exactly? She laughed, and held up a sheet of paper. Clearly, in bold lettering, it stated the amount of money. 600,000. Six-hundred thousand dollars. That was over half a million. I struggled not to squeal, and continued reading. When; _'Tomorrow, six AM. Your mum's packed your things, not like you'll need it.' _Was she kidding? Six AM was early... But for London, that was late! It'd be eleven or so, over there! Twelve hour trip… God, we'd be there after twelve PM. I'd have major sleep to catch up on. I sighed. Ah, the things I would do for England. My favorite country. I loved it even more than Idaho, U.S.A.

'_I da ho? No, _you_ da ho!' _The ultimate saying, which seemed to get on my nerves. I wonder… Did Englanders like those kind of jokes? Some of them should have… They couldn't be the cold, sadistic people they were. Their country was fuckin' awesome! I giggled. Adrienne, of course, was looking at me like I was psychopathic. Oh, come on! She knew me well. She should be used to my random laughing fits by now. How long had it been? Seven years? Yeah, seven years. I had met her, when we were both twelve. Of course, I was older than her, by six months. Which explained why I was nineteen, and she was eighteen. She'd be turning nineteen in a month. Six months after that, and it was my twentieth birthday.

Not better than a twenty-first birthday, but still good. I blinked. Adrienne was gone from my sight. Like she always did. She had a tendency of disappearing, at the most unexpected moments. Especially when I spaced out. Nothing wrong with spacing out. Nothing wrong, at all. It was just weird, to her, apparently. So, she would leave, to collect her thoughts, or something like that. I didn't keep track of what she did. That would be… stalker-like. Not cool.

I bent down, sliding the ballet slippers off. Had I mentioned that we were part of a dance group? McSizzle. No, not literally. That was the name of the group. There were 4 other girls, along with us. I didn't know them very well, seeing as my dance instructor had pulled together the best dancers, who had love for the art of dancing. Thus so, it took us about a week to come up with the name. Adrienne and I had been talking about McDonalds, and we were at the sizzler. A restaurant, downtown. Loved it there, no matter how big the steaks were.

Anyway, she had decided to say, that McDonald's and Sizzler's were the best places to eat, period. Ranting on, and on, she mentioned the idea of mixing the two together. And she created McSizzle. At that moment, I had jumped up, with an announcement. 'The name of our new dance group shall be McSizzle!' I laughed, at the corny way of putting it, but we chose it as the name, nonetheless. Of course, somebody had to mention how that was a rip off of McFly. The British band.

We hadn't been talking about them, so why should we have cared? We really didn't. We just went on, beginning to talk about fantastic it'd be to go to England. Eventually, Sally, the owner of Sizzler kicked us out. Way to be polite… Well, she did have a right to. We were sort of there, until 2 AM.

Was it our fault that we were obsessed with England? No. Well, yes. At least we weren't completely obsessed with McFly! I huffed. They were disgraces to their country. Even if they were cute. They just... gave me a weird feeling. Like I knew them personally, and despised them. It was just plain creepy. It made me want to murder them. God, that would be so much fun. It's shut the McFly obsessed girls up. Wait. No, it'd make them cry. Waterworks. Another thing that I hated. People crying. I just couldn't deal with that, nor with myself crying.

I ran a hand through my hair. Unlike the others, I wore my hair down while dancing. Not up, in the bun that they required you to put them on. Unfortunately, my hair was pretty short. Just past my jaw. I could only put it up in mini pigtails, wear it down, or pull it back, with a shitload of hairclips. No, I think wearing it down suited me. Besides, it was frizzy, and had tight curls. Well, if I was exposed to humidity, that was. And often, I was.

Jumping up, I grabbed the brown-khaki colored messenger bag that I carried with me 24/7. It was like my world. It held my laptop, cell phone, ballet slippers, books, occasionally clothes, make-up, and of course… Feminine products. Although, not many people knew that. There were so many secret pockets sewn into the bag, that no one could ever suspect it. It was ultimately awesome.

As I walked down the dusty streets, I fumbled with my cell phone. There wasn't much service, here. Only two bars. We lived pretty close to the capital, Boise, but still, we had the crappiest cell phone service ever. It sucked, but you got used to it after a while, and then you found other things to do. Like dance. And sing. Never in the school choir, or church choir, but I didn't care. Singing and dancing around my room like a fool was fun.

Church… It was strange. My mother always forced me to go, up until I told her that I didn't want to be Christian. It caused a lot of problems, that we never really worked out, but I was fine with it. My mom wasn't the world's most loveable person, anyway. Besides, the pastor always got on my nerves. _'Miss Meredith Jonson, please recite verse blah, blah, blah.'_

It was weird, being singled out. It was sort of like that, everywhere I went. I'd be there, not looking so perfect, and someone would always be staring. At me, of course, someone who had nothing to do with them. Oi, it was like I had a giant spider on my head, or something. Carefully, I reached my hand up to my head, feeling around. Nothing. Well, you couldn't be too safe. This world was a crazy one! You never know who might suddenly put a spider on your head. Or spike your drink… Or, call you by your first and last name. I blinked. Back to Pastor Green again? Odd.

Continuing my way home, I faced no run-ins with abnormal pastors, or insane people who wanted to put spiders on my head. Lucky me. But I did come home, to hear McFly music. Heh. McFly? _McPfffft._


	2. Chapter 2

_I blinked. Seriously? Why should I believe him? He was an international rock/pop star! He was an asshole, and most likely, a liar. There was no incentive to me believing any word he said. None at all. So, why was I believing every single word he said?_

**Red Pens; Chapter Two: Furry Eyebrows and Cocaine Coca-Cola?**

**I bit my lip, to keep from squealing. The flight hostess had just said that we were two hours away from our destination. London, England! God, I was going to London! The best place in the world! There was rain almost every single day, and the best accents, and even the best music, aside from McFly. They sucked, obviously.**

**A snore interrupted me from my train of thought. I shot up, into an upright position, staring at the girl from which the snore emitted from. Adrienne. The only person I knew that snored. She just had to have the father that snored, all the time. Well, not all the time, but he did occasionally snort when he was talking. Sleep-talking, too. It was creepy, but making fun of him was just hilarious. For an old guy, he definitely was insecure about his snoring problem. Unlike Adrienne, who just liked being a free-spirit. She'd openly admit that she snored, any day.**

**I didn't get it. She was completely and hopelessly shy around certain people, but otherwise, she just did whatever. That included randomly kissing guys (girls, too.) It scared me a bit, but I tried to ignore it. Most of the time, I succeeded. That was, until she started making out with girls. Then I would either tell her to stop, or run for my life. It's not good when she suggests having a threesome. It's just horrifying. **

**Huffing, I grabbed my laptop. A red iMac, AKA; my baby. Smirking, I opened it up, clicking the on button. I resisted the urge to clap cheerfully as the screen quickly lit up. No new messages. Huh. Was Adrienne my only friend that would actually talk to me? Well, no… There were the guys, but they were guys. They wouldn't bother e-mailing me, unless they wanted to ask me out. That was just impossible.**

**Surfing the web, I realized that I didn't need to know about American news, for a few months. Adrienne and I were taking a year off college, so, of course, we had a few months in London. Actually, we were getting a penthouse there, since we'd be there, at least half a year. It was heaven, on earth. I grinned, and checked out google, searching for London news. There were tons of sites, so I chose the first one. It looked reliable. Different parts for different subjects. Holy hell, McFly had their own page! Jeeze, egotistical bastards, they didn't deserve their own webpage. Wait. They had myspace, facebook, their own official site.. God.**

**That just wasn't fair. How could England love these guys? Yes, their music was semi-good, but only a few songs! And most of them were covers! Not even their own songs! Damn. It was probably their good looks. It had to be, there was no other reason. And their funny music videos. I groaned. I couldn't fall for their good looks, or sense of humor! It was just unhealthy to obsess over a rock/pop star!**

**Biting my lip, I shut the laptop down, closing it, and returning it to it's rightful place in my messenger bag. I leaned back, pulling the lever that made the seat move. A grunt sounded from behind me, as she chair hit something. **

**"' 'Ey! Watch where you're moving that thing!" The voice was British. I rolled my eyes. Who cared? It was just a seat. He'd have to deal with a seat on his lap. I wasn't moving the thing. I was going to be comfortable on this trip, especially considering that I woke up at six am for it! **

**"Are you deaf, woman?" Another British voice yelled. I ignored it. Why were British people headed to England, not leaving it? One of the men groaned, apparently getting up, and leaning his head dangerously close to mine. **

**"Look, lady, my friend is in pain right now. The circulation in his leg is being cut off. Now, I suggest that you move that seat!" He yelled. He had thick-rimmed glasses, and blonde hair. Adrienne decided to snore, very loudly at that point. My head shot over to her. Still fast asleep. I stared, along with the blonde-haired dude.**

**"Your friend's weird." I nodded, pursing my lips. She was definitely an interesting person. I turned my head to the guy again. He looked familiar. Eh. Who cared? I was going to London, a place where I would most likely never see him again. Couldn't his friend just move?**

**"I don't want to move. I'm tired. I've been up since 4 AM, and all I want is some sleep!  
I yelled to his face, eyes closed. I really was tired. Huh. Was I sleep-yelling? Shaking my head, I looked back to the guy. He was glaring. **

**"Whot?" I asked, mimicking a British accent. He groaned, slapping his forehead. I was annoying him? Oh, goodie! Grinning, I sat up in my seat, turning to face him.**

**"Banana phone, banana phone!" I sang, my voice high. His eyes widened. The other guy, whoever he was, burst out laughing. I clapped my hands together. Ah, so somebody wasn't annoyed with that? Then I've succeeded in finding someone who has high tolerance!**

**"Oh yeah. Can't forget this." I paused, letting my front teeth show. My ultimate impression of Danny Jones. It was funny.**

**"I'm Danny Jones! I'm an egotistical bastard who likes cheating on girls! Durrr!" The blonde-haired guy furrowed his eyebrows, while the other one remained silent. What? What had I said? Nothing offending, right? Oh, wait. McFly was just so precious to England. No wonder. What was up with people and McFly? Seriously!**

**"That… Isn't funny." The other one mumbled. Now that I listened more closely, his accent didn't seem quite so British. Actually, it seemed Irish. I sighed. Why wasn't it funny? Danny Jones… He just wasn't suitable to be the prince of rock.**

**"And why not?" I asked, pulling the chair back into it's normal position. The Irish guy sighed with relief. I still couldn't see him. Of course, the blonde guy had to be staring at me. Come on, talk about personal space? He didn't look too happy.**

"**Because. Having somebody say crude things like that about you just… isn't fun." I blanked. Then winced. Then I groaned, being interrupted as the plane took a sharp turn, causing me to fall into the aisle. Ouch. Both for falling, and the fact that I called Danny Jones an egotistical bastard straight to his face. Wait. Never mind. That was good! He could finally get what he deserved.**

**Standing up, I resorted to using the seats to hold myself up. What was that pilot doing up there? The plane was all… shaky. And annoying. It was like turbulence. I blinked rapidly. Headache. Major headache. Turning my gaze over to the seats that were behind mine, I saw the blonde-haired guy, and a brunette. With buck-teeth. His face was twisted into one of pain, and exhaustion. I quirked an eyebrow.**

**"Did I really cause that much damage to your legs?" "Danny" looked up at me. He promptly shook his head, with a forced smile. The blonde-haired one almost laughed. Almost. He had a sympathetic look on his face.**

**"Danny has motion-sickness. On planes, at least." I could tell that Danny was resisting the urge to smack him. Aww, wittle Danny was scawed of pwanes? Nice. I laughed.**

**"You'd think that you'd be used to planes, being a 'rock star,' and all." I made quotation marks in the air. I didn't believe that he was a true rock star. I despised him that much. He just sighed, leaning his head against the seat in front of me. Meaning, my seat. He needed to get his ego off my seat.**

**"Please, take your ass of a head off my seat." Danny glanced at me, from the corner of his eyes. Then turned his face into the seat. He moved his face all over it, and it looked like he was making out with it. Oh, shit! He was making out with my seat!**

**I blinked. What the hell was wrong with this guy? I looked over at Adrienne. She was still asleep. I sighed, taking a seat in the row that the two McFly members were in. Great. Now I'd have to burn that seat. Wait. It was a plane seat. Not mine. That meant, that I could leave this plane, and never see it again! Yes! Up with awesome things, down with Danny Jones!**

**"Okay, so, where's the rest of your god forsaken band?" I asked, crossing my legs. I assumed the blonde one to be Dougie. They always said that he was blonde... Right? **

**"Harry's with Dougie. They decided to go back, and try to make that little girl happy. Y'know, be nice, be funny. Cheer her up." I blinked. Oh. So he wasn't Dougie. I knew who Danny was, and I'd heard of Dougie. So, who was this other guy. Definitely not Harry. I bit my lip. **

**"So… Your name is… Ad.." I started off, and he shook his head. I sat there, for quite a while, trying to figure out his name. In the end, I groaned, throwing my hands in the air. It was hopeless! His name had to be extremely unique. Had I gone through every single letter? I think I had. **

**"His name is Tommy! Jeeze, you're slow! How do you not know his name?!" I shifted my gaze up to a very hyperactive boy. His hair was a very dirty blonde, and curly. For some reason, it looked like he hadn't showered in a while. Gross. Another guy was behind him, his hair was pretty cool-looking. His face was just... weird. He looked like he had a stick up his ass. Hopefully, he didn't.**

**"Well, excuse me for not liking McFly." The boy's eyes widened, and he turned to the others. He mouthed something to them, jabbing a finger in my direction. I rolled my eyes. Come on. I would take any insult they had for me, happily. I could easily come up with something to call them, in less than a second. It was easy to insult people you hated. As they continued mouthing things to each other, I proceeded to ball up a napkin, and throw it at the 'stick up his ass,' guy. I wasn't sure if it was Dougie or Harry. I was guessing Harry. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed a plastic cup, chucking it at my head. I, unfortunately, didn't duck.**

**"Hey!" I yelled. 'Harry' began running, toward the other side of the plane. I hopped over the seat, and ran after him, clutching a seat in my hand. Yes, a seat. The one that you grabbed if the plane were to crash in water. Using that, I finally managed to catch up to him, and tackle him to the ground. He grunted, with a whimper.**

**"Don't hurt me! I'm a drummer! I need my hands! And feet! And everything!" He paused. Was he seriously scared? I huffed, and hit his head with the seat. He grumbled, rubbing his head. Bastard. He deserved it! He threw a cup at me! Anyone who throws something at me deserved to be hit in the head with a plane seat! It was taken for granted! **

**"Please get off me." He mumbled. I stood up, stepping away from his body. Immediately, he jumped up, grabbing the seat from me, and began hitting me with it. I used my arms as a shield. That wasn't fair, dammit! That wasn't fair!!**

**A few hours later, Harry and I were still attacking each other. We were shocked that the flight attendants hadn't yelled at us. Tom, Dougie, and Danny were looking at us, obviously amused. I flipped them off, and once again tackled Harry. He groaned, trying to shove me off.**

**"You may be extremely light, but that doesn't mean that you hurt me." He continued trying to push me off. I resisted, holding onto his shirt. He tore his shirt off, running back to his fellow band mates. What the hell? Harry was now hiding behind them, looking at me, as if he was scared for his life. Tom grabbed a seat.**

**"Stay away from the stud-muffin! We need him!" I smirked, as I saw Adrienne looming behind him. She was standing on her seat, with a book in hand. She slapped the book over his head. Of course, he fell over, with a loud moan. Whew, that had to hurt. I giggled, walking over to Harry's hiding spot. Everyone was crouched around Tom, who seriously looked like he was in pain. I shrugged. I didn't like them. I was never going to see them again, once we all got off the plane. **

**As the hostess announced that we were to be landing, I squealed, and jumped into my seat, ignoring the fact that it had 'Danny cooties' on it.**

"**London, London, London!" I cheered, grinning. Adrienne joined me, pumping her fist in the air. The guys behind us thought we were crazy. We were. We just loved scaring people, by showing it off. It was fun. Tom, who had ice on his head, only murmured something about newbies, and retards. I knew he was talking about us, but I didn't quite care. **

**"MERE-BEAR! We're almost in London!" Adrienne screeched, jumping around in her seat. I deadpanned. Mere-bear? No… I hated that nick-name. And she had to say it, in front of a band who hated my guts! I was screwed. They'd hold it against me forever. I slumped in my seat, as I heard distinct whisperings of, "Mere-bear?" They were laughing at the thought. Adrienne patted my head. Great. She had officially ruined the mood.**

**Turning in my seat, I pointed at her.**

**"You have fuzzy eyebrows!" Adrienne gasped, her hands shooting up to her forehead. Then I pointed to her glass of coca-cola.**

"**And I spiked that with cocaine!"**


	3. Chapter 3

_I blinked. Seriously? Why should I believe him? He was an international rock/pop star! He was an asshole, and most likely, a liar. There was no incentive to me believing any word he said. None at all. So, why was I believing every single word he said?_

**Red Pens; Chapter Three: Harry Potter?**

I laughed, as Harry donned some Harry Potter-esque glasses, and a Paris-styled hat. I thought we were in London. Not at some Harry Potter freak convention in France. Grinning, I turned to Adrienne. We had landed, now all we were waiting for was the dork-Fly to get themselves into a disguise. So far, Harry's was the most amusing. I kept looking back at him. God, he looked so silly.

"I can't wait until I see you get mobbed. Harry Potter fans and Harry.. whoever fans uniting, to give him sweet kisses, and ask them to have their babies." I laughed. Harry sighed. Tommy nudged Danny, who, in turn, nudged Dougie. Dougie sat there, looking at him.

"What?" His eyebrows were furrowed together. He didn't get what they meant. Apparently Harry was depressed, but Dougie seemed to not be noticing that. He shook his head, probably thinking that the other two were strange. Danny and Tommy both groaned, hitting their heads on the nearest object they could find. Adrienne giggled, and poked Dougie. He pursed his lips, looking at her with an evil eye. Well, he was trying to look at her with an evil eye. He looked too silly with it..

Adrienne copied his facial expression, and he began making faces, She was still copying. After a while, Dougie laughed, patting her shoulder. The others laughed, shaking their heads. I pretended to gasp.

"You're stealing my friend! This. Means. War." I made an innocently evil face. Harry stuck his tongue out, poking my forehead. I pulled away slightly. Random poking?

"Bloody hell! He's molesting me!" I screeched, being overdramatic. The others turned their head to him, faces stunned. They literally believed me. Wow, such gullible people. Harry only held his hands in the air, shaking his head wildly. They leaned closer, as if inspecting him. Then they began shooting off questions, and accusations.

"Traitor!" "Do you like her?!?" "If you get her, I want her friend!" "Can we share her?" I averted my eyes, Adrienne was blushing. Majorly. She wasn't very good with compliments. They just weren't her thing. She gave them out, but she never reacted well when she received one. I smiled at her. When was the band going to be ready? And why were we on the same plane as them? We had been waiting at least an hour, for them. I wanted to get off, and get to London!\

Harry stood up, and reached down. I blinked. What was he doing. He straightened up, a bag in hand. My bag. I jumped for it, trying to snatch it away from him. He blinked, and held it above his head. No! That was my bag! Not his! I continued jumping.

"I wonder who this belongs to…." He said, loudly. I grunted, still jumping. God, why did I have to be so short! I was five foot two. And three quarters. Compared to the others, short. They were all at least six foot tall. Except Dougie. He was five foot something. At least, that's what he looked like. I stopped jumping, and sighed, with a defeated tone. Damn. He had my stuff. Personal things, too. Blinking, I saw him run back, into the private room. The one with the loudspeaker. What was he about to do?

Hesitantly, I stood there, waiting for something to happen. After a second, Harry's voice came on the speaker. I groaned, and buried my face into Adrienne's shoulder. He was going to broadcast everything in that bag. He'd better stop at the tampons. Otherwise, he'd be screwed. Majorly. Not literally, of course.

"Lets see… what do we have in Mere-bear's bag?" He asked, you could hear a rustling noise. I groaned. Laptop, that was the first thing he'd see. Then a notepad, and mechanical pencils. I couldn't write with regular pencils, for some reason. It just fucked up my handwriting. Harry continued on, listing everything in the bag, and stopping to read out of my notebook. It was mostly hate notes, directed toward girls in the dance group, or McFly. You could almost hear him wince. After reading two or three pages, he put it away, becoming silent.

I only went up to him, and grabbed my bag, before hopping off the plane. I had managed to piss off one of England's bands. Score one for Meredith Jonson, zero for McFly. McSizzle was better, anyway. I mean, who wanted to live with a bunch of pink-obsessed freaks everyday of the school year?

Most of the members of McSizzle were still in high school, and a few were actually in middle school. In order to make it into McSizzle, you had to love dancing, and be talented in it. Occasionally, we had to sing, so you had to of taken choir at sometime in your school life, or in church. Dancing for all of my life, and singing for most of it helped.

I headed for the baggage claim, immediately spotting two of my bags. I had seven, since we'd be there for quite a while. They were all black, with random buttons and patchwork, on them. I grabbed three of the bags, but the others started to leave my sight. I jogged slightly, trying to grab them. Unfortunately, the bags were quite heavy, and I dropped it back onto the machine. With a huff, I returned to my other bags . I'd have to go to the other baggage claim. They rotated between all the claims in the airport, and it was annoying.

I cursed, dashing for the next claim. They were there, and I lunged for them, tumbling onto the sliding floors. I gasped, as I went through a square hole, and was met with a very long slide-like thing. Eyes wide, I held onto my baggage, twisting and turning down the metal slide thing. Constantly, other bags hit me, and once, a tuba in it's case did. Damn, that hurt.

As I finally made it to the next baggage claim, people gasped, seeing me. Many of the older folks yelled, hitting me with something. A purse, or a cane. Whatever they had on hand. Didn't they realize that I was in _pain?! _God, talk about harassment. Grunting, I jumped off the machine, laying sprawled out on the floor. A voice chuckled. My eyes narrowed. Who the hell just chuckled at me?

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to get up. The person picked me up, dusting imaginary dirt away from my shoulders. They didn't answer, for a bit.

"It's Harry Potter." He chuckled again, messing up my hair a bit. I growled. Harry the drummer. Urg, Harry Potter. It sucked. Just like him. Well, he could be Harry Houdini. He was just plain retarded. I turned, my arms crossed. He held the extra bags that I had gone tumbling after, along with the ones that I had left at the other baggage claim. I pursed my lips, pretending to be _very_ interested with the ceiling. It didn't work, and Harry began whistling, to a very familiar tune. 'I told you so, I told you so, I! TOLD! YOU! SO!' It was the song that Adrienne constantly sang.

"Thanks." I muttered, grabbing my bags. He was crazy, for actually being out in public, with that crazy disguise. Didn't London people love Harry Potter more than Americans? I mean, it was supposedly where Harry lived, right? Augh. So confusing. Sighing, I began dragging some of the bags over to the entrance. Harry followed, with the rest of the bags. I blinked, and paused. Stalker. I had a famous British drummer for a stalker.

Continuing on, I called for a taxi. I had been informed that Adrienne had gone ahead, in her own taxi. The bitch. A taxi finally stopped, and I began putting the luggage in the bag. Harry did the same, putting in a couple of other bags with them. I turned my glance over to him. What was he _doing? _He was _not_ riding in the same taxi as me! That wasn't fair!

Grumbling, I opened the taxi door, and slid in. Harry slid in after me, handing some money to the driver. I stuck as close as I could to the other side of the car. He seemed perfectly comfortable, with me there. I bit my lip, and the driver started off. He listed two addresses. I was assuming that the first one was mine. Had Adrienne set this up? She must have. God. She really _was_ a bitch.

The car ride went by fairly quick, and once we arrived at a penthouse, I hurriedly jumped out, grabbing most of my luggage. Harry didn't get out. As I dragged the bags up the walkway, he grinned at me, waving. Creepy. Very, very creepy. Was I allowed to kill him? No. I had to burn my bags! He touched them, damn it! I continued my way up the path, opening the door. Adrienne had left it open. The idiot.

As I set the bags down, I promptly went upstairs. A few bedrooms, one of them was messed up, meaning that Adrienne was occupying it. I strolled down, to the next available room. It was 2 AM. 2 AM. I should not be up this late. Not unless I'm studying, or pulling an all-nighter. I moaned, and plopped onto the giant bed.

…. Did I mention that I hated Harry, Harry Potter, and all of McFly? Adrienne, too. They sucked, all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Pens; Chapter Four: Magoogla la Chim Chim Cheree!**

**I woke, groggily. Adrienne was shaking me. "Maaa." I mumbled, hiding my face in my pillow. She continued shaking me. Come on! I had jet lag! I did not want to wake up at whatever time it was at the moment. If it was earlier than eleven, she was dead. She finally grabbed my pillow away from me, throwing it across the room. The look on her face was one of pure excitement. She grabbed my arm, dragging me into another room. The kitchen? Mmm. Yum-o, it smelled good. Yum-o bacon… And yogurt…**

**I followed the scent. And eggs, toast… Jelly, butter… Danny, Harry, Dougie… Tom…. I blinked, and opened my eyes. They were struggling to not laugh. I furrowed my eyebrows. No. God, no. I was just going to ignore them. I continued on, and immediately went for the fridge. It was stocked. Orange juice? Good. I couldn't live without my OJ. It was like a coffee-lover's addiction to coffee. They had to had their cup, and I had to have my cup. Of orange juice. I grabbed the carton, rummaging through the cabinets. They were silent, watching me.**

**How awkward. Meh. It was fine with me. I just wanted my OJ. Sighing, I grabbed a glass, pouring the beverage in. With pulp, yes! I smirked. Adrienne was a life-saver. If it weren't for her buying the addictive drink, then I would have died. And- I would have exploded at the McFly guys. Why were they everywhere I went, now? **

**I sat down at the table, sipping the OJ slowly. An 'Mmmm…' came from my mouth. Hearing the guys snicker, I didn't blush, but I just began bouncing my leg up and down. I love my addictive drink… Pulpy. I grinned, and stood up, popping a piece of bacon into my mouth. Ah, I was in love. With food, and drinks. I was in heaven. Heaven equaled food, and tons of it. A miraculous feast! Filled with my favorite foods! Sushi, noodles, ramen, peppers, chips n' dip, fish, ah, so many things! I could help but let out another moan. Another uproar of snickers came from the guys. I was still shutting them out. They didn't exist. No, the only things that existed, were food, and myself. **

**I grabbed a slice of toast, clenching it in my mouth, while going upstairs. They stared after me, and Adrienne was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. The most disgusting thing on earth. Tea was much better. I danced, my hips swaying around gently. While eating. You know how your parents always say not to run while eating? My friends always said not to dance while eating. I giggled. I never followed anyone's rules, but my own. Unless my rules happened to be the same rules as someone else.**

**Then, obviously, I followed someone else's rules. Muttering, I ate my toast, dancing around the halls. Now, I just had to find the bathroom. It was impossible. For a penthouse, it was huge! I was so totally in love with this place. I skipped, still in a dream-like state. And to think… I was sleep-walking. I wasn't even awake and I was doing all this!**

**I finally found the bathroom. It consisted of mostly black, grey, and white colors. How interesting. Adrienne liked bright, pinkish, and orange colors. Not… darkness. I smirked. Hey, who cared? I could just claim it as my bathroom. I mean, this place had to have another bathroom. Was this even a penthouse? It really didn't seem like it. Maybe a loft, and a big one at that.**

**The bathroom was big, yet strangely cozy. I smiled, being right at home. All my things were in here. Make-up, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, everything. Adrienne was smart. Good girl. I grabbed the toothbrush, applying some toothpaste onto it, and beginning to brush my teeth. "Magoogla ga chim chim cheree!" I sang out. I was so weird. I just uttered random phrases, that weren't even words, while I was brushing my teeth. Oh, well. My teeth deserved the attention. White smiles were important!**

**After finishing up in the bathroom, I made my way down to my room. Stepping in, I realized that my luggage was tucked away. Wait… Were those clothes I saw in the closet? I stepped up to it. They were. Just not mine. Hell, no. Adrienne bought me clothes! From London! I gasped, and grabbed the nearest clothing item, a dress. A white sundress, with a black and red flowered stitching at the hem, and on the collar. It was pretty. Smiling, I dashed down the stairs. Adrienne was still in the kitchen, standing, and talking to the guys.**

**"ADDDDYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, tackling her to the ground. She screeched, with a grunt. I hugged her, tightly. I could have kissed her, but I wasn't a lesbian. She laughed, patting my head.**

**"For being older than me, I always feel like the older one." She smiled, and shoved me off, standing up. I pouted.**

**"Addy doesn't love me anymore." I made an emphasis on 'love.' It sounded like, 'wuv.' Adrienne laughed, walking past me. She motioned to harry.**

**"I didn't pay for the clothes, or pick them out. Harry went shopping, with Danny's little sister." I blinked. Since when was she all buddy-buddy with them?! It was impossible! She was supposed to hate them, not be fawning all over them, and inviting them into our house. I huffed. God, what was up with Harry?**

**I stood up, making a small wave as I passed him. I meant thanks. He only nodded, with a smile. I glared. What? Did he actually just smile at me? I sighed, and continued on. It was dark out, and raining. Goodie. Maybe I had some rain boots that I could put to use. Grinning, I headed back up stairs. There was a pair of matching rain boots, jacket, and hat. Cute. I slid them on, after changing out of the dress. Currently, I was clad in opaque colored tights, black shorts, with suspenders, and a white t-shirt underneath, that said, "The Killers." One of my favorite bands.**

**After grabbing my satchel, [which had magically been stocked with $5,000] I stepped out of the house, and breathed in the crisp air. It smelled like rain, of course. My favorite smell. My favorite weather, and my favorite country! How much better could it get? Well, it'd be better if McFly didn't exist, but who cared? I was at peace, in one of my favorite places. I had every right to be calm, and to ignore McFly, and their fans.**

**They didn't matter to me. Not one bit. I just wanted to spend an hour, dancing in the rain. I did so, except, that I probably spent a little less time. Didn't want to catch a cold, did I? Not really. Maybe they had a Starbucks around here… Looking around, I found that they did indeed have a Starbucks. Tons of them. I chose the smallest one, which was the least occupied one. Good. There was probably two other people, besides me, and the person behind the counter. They just sat there, busily reading the newspaper, and the other one was a young teen, jamming out to her iPod, while looking at something on the computer with interest. **

**Shaking my head, I went up to the counter. The man behind it was slightly taller, with black hair. He didn't have any piercings, and from what I could see, no tattoos. Ah, finally, a guy who didn't mutilate his body. Hm. Wait, did Danny mutilate his body? I knew that Tom had a tattoo, over his right breast, and Dougie had one, just on his left breast, and part of his shoulder. Harry just had all the piercings, I wasn't sure about tattoos. I hadn't seen Danny with a piercing, or tattoo, yet. Wait, why was I saying "yet?"**

**Well… Most likely, I'd be seeing her quite often. It was a given, I'd seen him, along with the bad, twice in two days… Two times over the amount that I should have seen them. Why were they there, again? Why were we even on the same plane? And how did Harry not get mobbed? God, I'd have to ask these questions. If I didn't, they'd bother me for a very, very long time. Sighing, I blinked as I heard the man's voice raise slightly, as he waved his hand in front of my face.**

**"O-Oh! Um, an Apple Chai Tea, please?" I mumbled, blinking rapidly. He nodded, muttering something about having it ready in a minute. I pulled out my money, handing him ten dollars. Well, what I thought was ten dollars. He chuckled. What? Why was he laughing? My eyes narrowed. Come on, I wasn't having that good of a morning. **

**"You do realize that if you were to count this, and translate it into American currency, it would be one hundred dollars?" I blinked. Um, no, I didn't? Blushing furiously, I let him count out the money I actually owed. He gave me back the remaining money, and I tucked it away in my bag. Was it my fault that I had skipped out on the money portion of high school? How was I supposed to know that we'd be looking at foreign currency?**

**"Sorry." He laughed, heading over to the machines. I waited by the counter, and after a minute or so, he came back, with the cup, and handed it to me. I thanked him, heading over to a booth table. My first day in London, and I'd already embarrassed myself. Majorly.**

**I sipped the tea, with a sigh. The questions that I had asked myself were still nagging me. Along with a few new ones, but the older ones were at the front of my mind. As was an image of the whole band. If you thought about it.. They seemed pretty good looking. I mean, the tattoos and piercings made them seem a bit more hot. And Harry's piercing… God, they made him look hot. His six-o-clock shave, and his hair, too. Shaking my head, I laughed at the thoughts. Yes, I was definitely mental.**

**Hating someone one moment, and fantasizing about them the next. Well, they were hot. Maybe if she thought about what they looked like, and imagined a whole new attitude, band, and music. That'd work. She could fantasize about them, being the opposite of what they were. They could be... Ron, Bobby, Tim, and Dolly. She giggled. Danny would assume the title of "Dolly," of course. It was a given.**

**Deep in her thoughts, Meredith spent an hour or so at the café, just sipping her tea, and thinking. It was a good waste of time.**

**---------------------------**

**Huh. First commentary on here. I think this may have been the shortest chapter so far… Urg. That sucks. I'm going to make a longer chapter next time. I must… O.O**

**Danny, Harry, Dougie, and Tom: RELAX!**

**Me: NEVER!  
McFly: WE SAID RELAX!  
Me: -sniffle- Fine…  
McFly: Ah! –tumbles over each other in order to get to me- We're sorry, we're sorry, we're sorry!!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mere-bear! Where the hell have you been?!" Adrienne's annoyed- and angry- voice yelled. I blinked, looking up. Obviously, I was sitting here, drinking tea. And fantasizing, but I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Never mind, come on!" She screamed, dragging me out of the cafe. Shocked, I stumbled after her. What in the world? She just continued on, pulling me through the crowds of people. Why were there so many people? And why were they taking pictures? Wait. They were asking me questions. Adrienne was being bombarded, too.

Blinking, I realized what was happening. So, they had somehow found out that McFly was in our penthouse, and they wanted gossip. I ignored the people surrounding me, and yanked my hand away from Adrienne's. She stopped, looking back at me, before I was enveloped in a sea of photographers. They closed up on me, nearly shoving me to the ground.  
I ducked a little, and a few tripped over me. I smirked, and crawled between someone's legs. They jumped, shocked at my escape. I hopped up, and glanced back at them for a moment, before dashing off for an alley. I ran shoving people out of my way.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Just put that on McFly's tab!" I yelled. Ah, I was going to do some major damage to McFly's credit. Huh, maybe I could put them in debt. Yeah, I could definitely do that, if I tried.  
Still running, I someone reached out and grabbed me from an alley, and pulled me in, tucking me into their arms. I yelled, my mouth muffled by the person's chest. Obviously, it was a guy, because he didn't have boobs, and his chest was pretty toned. I blinked. What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't even see this guy's face, and for all I knew, he was trying to kidnap me!  
After a while, the man loosened his grip on me. Blinking, I looked up, about to yell at him accusedly. Of course, he put his index finger to my lips.

"Shh. Be quiet. Look, I'm sorry for making you shut up, but If I hadn't, those damned paps would have caught us." I squinted my eyes. God, it was dark. Wait a minute. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was Harry... Harry, whatever his last name was. I 'hmmph'ed, crossing my arms.

"Why are you everywhere I go?" I asked, pursing my lips. My voice was lowered to a whisper, so he couldn't accuse me of being loud, if the papparazzi found us. He simply shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Like I know. Adrienne's the one that always invites us over to her house, when she comes to London for the summer. I guess she wanted us to meet you. She's said a lot about you. Nice things, mind you." My eyebrows furrowed together. Adrienne knew them before they had met on the plane? What the hell? She never even told me!

"Oh. I see." I nodded, with a huff. So, Addy had been lying to me, for pretty much the entire time of our friendship. She had always said that she hated McFly, that she wanted them to die. When in reality, they were over at her house everyday in the summer! Great! God, how I wanted to go on a rant. Of course, Harry-something wouldn't allow me to to do that, in fear of the 'paps.' Fantastic. Just great!

"I'm guessing that you want to go back to your house?" He asked, crossing his arms. I merely shook my head. No. I didn't feel like arguing with Adrienne.

"Do you want to go get some more tea?" He asked. I guess that he had realized that Adrienne had interrupted my tea time. I, once again, shook my head. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head.

"Okay, look, say yes, to something. Please? We can't just stand here all day. If you don't want tea, or to go back home, then you'll just have to come back with me." I quirked an eyebrow. With him? His home? No. I was not going with him. Opening my mouth, I was about to answer, but he cut me off.

"Wonderful! Lets go." He grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the alley. Surprisingly enough, his hands weren't clammy, unlike most guys I met. They were smooth, and dry. Not gross, wet, and sweaty. Thank god. I exhaled slightly, looking arouind me as we speed-walked. I wasn't about to argue with him. He was much taller than me. At least ten inches. Almost a foot. Why did most men have to be so much taller than me? It was annoying, because I reached their chest, most of the time. After a bit of walking, we came upon a car. A Mini Cooper. I raised an eyebrow. This was his car? Harry looked up at me, and chuckled.

"No, it's not my car. It's Dougie's." Dougie came out, sounding more like, 'Doogie.' I giggled. Harry looked at me, a questioning look on his face. I shook my head. We were now in front of a large gate. He pressed a button, mumbling something into a speaker. The gates began to open. He looked at me again, expecting an answer. I shook my head, wildly, my hair bouncing around slightly. He chuckled, and continued in, walking up the path.

I followed after, and the gates closed after me. I blinked at the loud noise they made, before jogging up behind him. Okay... Maybe Harry wasn't _that_ bad. He was good-looking after all, but he didn't talk much. And when he did, he was either quiet, or he said his words... Like staccato. When you play violin, or a string instrument, and you stop the bow at every note. His voice was sort of rough, not smooth.  
Harry pulled out a key, unlocking the front door. The place was like a mansion, almost. Well, actually, I think it was. Why did they have a mansion? I walked in, my eyes immediately glancing up. The walls and ceilings were covered with posters. Busted, Blink 182, Son of Dork, a lot of bands, which I assumed were their favorites. Occasionally, there was one of them, but not many. I walked, my head tilted upward. It was cool, all the posters up there. High ceiling, too.

I bumped into Harry, who merely nodded when I was about to apologize. He _really_ didn't like talking. I looked up again, and he tapped my shoulder. "The band and I, we spent a few days, doing that. Started from the top. Then worked our way down. We still add posters, now and then." I nodded, showing that I understoood. I looked up for a moment, before setting my gaze back on Harry. He was looking at the staircase, interested in something. I followed his direction, and all I saw was the bottom of the stairs. When I looked back to him, he was looking at me.  
"Wha-" I began, cut off by a slightly obnoxious voice. I rolled my eyes, as Danny spoke.

"Oi, Harry! What's the banshee doing here, eh?" I stared at him, and stuck my tongue out. He did the same back, and turned to Harry.

"She got lost, running from the papparazzi. She runs pretty fast." A smirk lingered on Harry's lips. I shook my head, with a curt laugh. Come on, who wouldn't run like hell from maniacs with cameras? And what happened to his difficulty with speaking smoothly?

"Eh. Weird. You saved her?" Harry nodded, and walked past Danny. Danny stopped, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He whispered in Harry's ear. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. All I knoew, was that Harry had begun to stutter.

"W-What? No. O-Of course not." He paused, apparently looking away from Danny. Danny chuckled, a cheeky grin on his face. What was Harry so embarrassed about? Harry turned to me. Danny glanced between us for a moment, before leaving the foyer.

"I'll take you home in a moment, just let me go get Dougie." He turned, but paused mid-step when a loud noise erupted from above us. I looked up, eyes slightly widened.

"Or not. I guess the storm's already started." I pursed my lips. Storm? There was supposed to be a storm? Oh, goodie. I was stuck in a mansion, with Dork-Fly? I sighed, walking over to the staircase. I sat down, resting my elbows on my knees, and my chin on my right palm. I had to spend the night here... Lovely.

Harry walked up the first few steps, and patted my head. I looked up, and he smiled, apologetically. I furrowed my eyebrows. Come on, he had to be kidding. He wasn't sorry, he couldn't be. It just... It was just against the laws of human nature. People who are hated by another, don't smile, and feel sorry for the one that hates them. I forced myself to smile back, even though it wasn't really forced. He had saved me, after all, I owed him. But that was the only reason why I didn't feel as much hate. And his get-up was funny, the Harry Potter one.  
Who knew what one he'd use next?

"Hey, next time you need a disguise, dress up as a woman. It'd be funny." Harry stopped. He had been heading up the stiars, but he turned to look at me. A grin spread across his lips.

"I already did that." I laughed. Smooth. God, that would have been funny to see. He motioned for me to get up, jogging up the stairs.  
I followed him, he lead me to a room. It was masculine, with a black leather chair in the corner, and a black leather bean bag in another. The blanket was a grey color, and the room consisted of mainly black, grey, and a few hints of navy, and sky blue. It was a nice color combo. The room was pretty cozy, too, even though it was huge.

"You can stay here for the night. Hollar if you need anything, we'll all be downstairs. Go past the library, studio, you'll find a hall, take a right, then you'll find the cinema room." I blinked. Library, studio, hall, right, and cinema. Okay, that wasn't hard to remember at all. Sarcasm. I nodded, and he started to leave.

"Harry?" He turned to me, nodding. He meant for me to go ahead and say whatever it was I was going to say.

* * *

**Ah, finished another chapter. Success!  
McFly: Do you really think that's a success?  
Me: Yes. Now stop being all emo.  
Everyone except Harry: But you're going to pair yourself and Harry! The drummer! He's not even important.  
Me: Don't you need him, to keep rhythm, and such?  
Harry: *Smirk.***


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, yeah, I'm going with you. I can't memorize that." Harry merely chuckled, waving his hand toward himself. I jumped up, trailing behind him. I looked at his shoes, as he walked. Black and white trainers. Huh. Somehow, that sounded semi-racist. In an utterly non-related to racism way. Eh. I always made a big deal out of the little things, anyway.  
Harry just walked, not exactly paying attention to the fact that I was dancing behind him. LIterally dancing. Pirouettes, and jumps, and everything I could think of. Even _pretending_ to grind against him. Unfortunately, that was when Tom came out, and stared. Harry looked in the direction that Tom was, obviously confused. As he saw him, he immediately yelped, jumping back. I stood there, with a blush. Tom burst out laughing.

"My god, it's going to be fun with you around. You like to dance?" Tom asked, quirking an eyebrow. I nodded, my face still flushed. The other two came out. Dougie was currently being 'bullied' by Danny. He kept flicking the younger male's head.

"Well, the girl is Harry's, so obviously you can't like her-er-er..." He stopped, seeing everyone out the hall. My lips parted. What was there to say? Nothing I could think of. What could I do? Hit him. Now.

I walked up to Danny slowly, before pulling my fist back, and punching him square in the nose. He grunted, falling back. Everyone stared down at him, eyes widened. They looked at me, expecting me to say something. I shook my hand around. His face was hard.

"What?" I asked, acting as if nothing was wrong. As if I didn't punch Danny. You know, I didn't even know their last names, and yet I was staying overnight. Weird. I loked down, at Danny, who was staring at me. Evidently, he was stunned. At my power? I knew I had power.  
I smirked down at him, massaging my fist. I'd have to ask them their full names, and such. Maybe a game of twenty questions. That'd be a funny game. She'd probably get into personal things. Like, 'When did you first get laid?' And such. Hopefully, they'd never ask her that certain question. God, it'd be embarrassing to tell them that she was nineteen, and still a virgin. Even Adrienne had gotten shagged. And she was younger!

"So, what are your guy's full names, anyway? I never caught them." The boys continued looking at me in shock. Danny jumped up, lunging for me. Dougie and Harry jumped, pushing against him. They were trying to keep me away from him. Tom grabbed me by my shoulders, turned me around, and lugged me over his shoulder, running past the guys. I sort of.. laid there, if you could call it that, staring as Danny ran after us. Harry and Dougie dashed after him, yelling, and waving their hands wildly.

After a while, Tom turned a corner, opening a door, and jumped inside. It was a spacious room. Pretty, too. He sighed, putting me down, and quickly locking the door. Apparently, Danny was to be feared around here. Strange. I stared at Tom, as he panted, hands on his knees.

"What's... Wrong.. With you?" He gasped for breath, eyes widened. As I looked around the room a little more, I realized that it must have been some sort of sun room. Because, there was a whole wall of windows, and even a jacuzzi in the middle. The floor was tiled, though I couldn't feel them. My shoes were still on. Heels. What was I wearing again? I looked down, at my outfit. Oh. Yeah. Hadn't Harry gotten these? Well, Danny's older sister had, with him. Hm. Was he an only child? I sort of was. Yet, not.

I had two older brothers. Trey, and Dakota. Trey, I loved a lot, he was my favorite sibling. And Dakota, or DJ, as I referred to him, the annoying one. DJ was off in college, his fourth year. Trey, I had most recently seen him last year. Basically, I was alone with my mother, since I couldn't afford a penthouse yet. Actually, I technically had a penthouse, because of Adrienne. But then... I wasn't so sure if I could trust her. I mean, she lied about such a big thing. Why would I trust her?

If I had to name my worst quality, then it'd be that. I hold grudges, for who knows how long, and that causes me to have trust issues. I don't even know why I have friends. Well, there was 'The Test.' That didn't go over well, with anybody. I constantly tested people, with trust. Hell, I'd even go to lengths like giving them candy, and seeing if they ate a piece when I wasn't there. I'm a hypocrite, I realize, but I'm fine with it. Being hypocritical is the way I roll. If someone couldn't deal with it, then they couldn't. Big deal.

Tom glanced at me, his back against the wall. He slid down, eyes closed. He must be thinking of how crazy I am. For insulting Danny. As of right now, it was apparent that he was the strongest one. And the scariest. I laughed, running a hand through my hair. Tom was still looking at me like I was crazy. After a while, he joined in with the laughter.

"You're a strange one, aren't ya?" I nodded, giggling. He sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. I did the same. He blinked.

"Why are you copying me?" I blinked, once. Well, I was trying to. I ended up blinking quite a few times. He laughed again. Me blinking wasn't funny. It just gave me a headache. He shook his head again, looking at the ceiling. A knock came from the door. The one that I was currently resting against.

Tom motioned for me to open it. Dougie and Harry ran in, slamming the door shut, and locking it. I stared. They, of course, stared back. After a while, Dougie grunted, and took of his shirt, jumping into the jacuzzi. Tom and Harry were still for a moment, before doing the same. Except, of course, Tom stripped off _all_ his clothes. I snickered, looking away. They all hooted, splashing each other. I kept my head turned, until I felt water engulf my head. Harry stood before me, drenched, holding a bucket in his hands. My mouth was parted into an 'o'  
Tom and Dougie cheered, punching their fists in the air. They made taunting noises. Oh, so they wanted me to come in.  
"I'm not scared!" I yelled, flipping the jumpsuit-like thing, and shirt, along with the tights, and heels. I ran, jumping into the water. The jacuzzi was big, obviously made that way to fit the guys, and a few others. Figures, they had to be playboys. Well, except for Harry. Did he even like anyone? Nah, he was too.. Harry.

I submerged, spitting out some water. The other guys chuckled, slapping my back playfully. I grinned. Always one of the guys. As I stood, they stopped. What? Oh. Yeah. Guys didn't have boobs.

"Could you please stop checking me out?" All of their heads immediately turn away from my direction. I was still in my bra and panties. They shouldn't care. Seriously. I ducked under the water, splashing Tom. Apparently, he looked over, and then decided to dunk under the water, and push me. The others joined, pushing me too, Dougie tickling my stomach. I screamed, choking slightly. It was not good to scream underwater. Not good at all.

After a bit more screaming, I shut my mouth, flailing my hands wildly. Somebody grabbed me out of the water, patting my back, and pulling me to their chest. I coughed weakly. It sounded like I was deflating.

"Hey, hey. You alright?" I coughed again, just as weakly, if not more so, than before. Whoever it was, they continued patting my back. Ow. Inhaling chlorine-induced water hurts. A lot. The person, whoever was holding me, was actually quite comfy. I snuggled into the embrace, with a small hum.

* * *

Of course, after a while, I was being prodded. What, was someone poking me with a stick? I opened my eyes, to be met with skin. Rather, the skin over a shoulder bone. Someone's shoulder, to make it simple. I hiccuped, looking up. Harry. Potter. Okay, not Harry Potter. But, whatever. This Harry guy could be the real-life Harry Potter, for all I know.

"Finally. We thought you were going to die." Looking around, I saw that we weren't in the jacuzzi room anymore. Nor were we in 'my room.' We were in a room, that had black walls, with the occasional red, yellow, and blue. It was messy, with a pair of drumsticks on the bed. Which was equally as messy as the room itself. It boosted up the non-neatness. Wincing slightly. Oh. So I was on the bed. Wait. Why was Harry underneath me? Or was he on top of me...? What? I glanced back to him. He was sitting up, cradling me in his arms. Quite awkwardly, I have to admit. He stared, not blinking. Not once. Why wasn't he blinking?! God, that was creepy.

"You should blink." After a few seconds, he did blink, but it looked like he was trying not to. Once he finished blinking, he tried not to. Of course, it was pretty much impossible, so he grunted, blinking normally.

"Eh." I mumbled, doing my best to move out of his arms. He put his hand pn my head, pushing me back down. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get up again. He only repeated his last action.

"What are you doing, dumbass?" He stared at me, lazily, his hand still on my forehead. Okay. Cold shoulder. How nice to wake up to a very handsome guy, ignoring everything you say. After swallowing a shitload of cholrine. Well, chlorine-infused water, but there's no difference!

"You're a weird guy." Harry raised an eyebrow. Okay, so he knew that. Someone had to bring it to his attention.

"If you move, you'll get a headache. Tom told me so." I pursed my lips. Chubby boy told him not to let me move. Chubby boy was dead, as soon as I could move.

"Well, when can I move?" Harry sighed. Obviously, the answer to this was something neither of us liked. Did Tom get pleasure out of seeing people he barely knows squirm around in one of his best friend's arms and legs?

"Two hours." I sighed, getting comfortable. How... Unfortunate. Having to lay in some guy's arms for two hours. I looked around the room, trying to find something to talk about.

"Erm. So... You play the drums?" Harry blinked, and motioned to the drumsticks, and set. Yeah, I noticed them. I was _trying_ to make conversation. He wasn't exactly cooperating.

"You dance." I nodded. There was nothing for me to motion to. Except, of course, my bag... Which was somewhere around here. I craned my neck, and saw it in the corner of the room.

"Go get that." Harry groaned, and shoved me off him, grabbing the bag. He set it down on the bed. I grabbed some ballet shoes out of them. The ones with the pointe. He nodded. This conversation wasn't off to a good start.  
I sighed, and rolled over, onto my stomach. Unfortunately, I was met with a headache. Rather, a migrane. I groaned. Tom wasn't kidding. Harry walked over, gently patting my back.

"I'll get you some water, and aspirin." I shook my head. No aspirin. I couldn't take aspirin. Well, I couldn't take pills, more specifically. I sighed, as he left, ignoring the shake of my head.  
A few minutes later, he came back, along with Tom, Dougie, and Danny. Danny looked at me warily, and Tom was keeping an eye on him. Harry held out the water, along with the pill. I drank the water, staring at the pill. He looked at me weirdly, thrusting his hand out to me. I shook my head. He sighed.

"You're supposed to take the pill." Once again, I shook my head. Side to side. Widly. It hurt, considering that it felt like my brain was bobbling around inside my head.

"I can't take pills." Harry chuckled, sitting down.

"Yes, you can. You take the pill, take a sip of water, and swallow." I shook my head. Yes, I was a chicken. A chicken that was scared of swallowing pills. Dougie crouched down, next to me. He took the pill from Harry, then told him to grab a thick wooden stick, and a cup. He grinded the pill into a powdery substance, then poured it into the water. Harry had also come back, with some sort of drink. Dougie held the water out to me. I drank it, recoiling at the taste of the medicine. Dougie fumbled the drink from Harry's hand, holding it out to me. I quickly drank it. Mmm. It tasted good. Like.. Dr. Pepper, Sprite, and Coke. I smiled. Well, at least the horrible taste was gone.

"Thank you, Dougie." Dougie nodded, leaving the room. Danny and Tom looked at Harry, who in turn, was looking at me. He was laughing.

"My god, Dougie just went all baby on you!" He snickered, and Danny joined in, Tom rolling his eyes. Tom got up, patting my back, and leaving the room. Danny and Harry stayed, continuing their hysterical laughing.

"You're weird." Danny piped up, a silly grin on his face. I huffed.

"I know. It's rude to call someone weird. Especially someone who's sleeping at your house tonight." I smirked at the two, who stared at me, wide-eyed. Hell yes. I scared the shit out of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Since they were scared of me, I was banned to the guest room for the night. They had said, specifically, that I was a 'danger,' and that I must 'stay in the room all night. And not attack us.' Figures. They were wimps. Complete, and utter wimps. Heh, wait. Utter. Udders. I giggled, resting my chin on the palm of my right hand. My right, not someone who was facing me right. I sighed, looking around the room, a bored expression claiming my face. Why was I being cooped up in here, again? Oh, yeah. Because they're terrified of me.

I stood up, dropping my hands to my sides, tucking them into the pockets of my jeans. At least I was dressed. I walked over to the window, an idea popping into my head. I'd have to use that idea. First, though, it was time to do some damage. I smirked, heading over to the dresser. Not only damage, but I was going to turn this room into ruins. I continued, silently pulling the dressers out. You could guess that I was mildly stunned, at the sight of thongs, bras, and other... items. Sex items, if you want details. I hope that none of you wanted the details.  
Throwing the articles of clothing, and the toys, on the floor, I crept over to the bed, tearing the pillows, and blankets in half. I yanked the curtains down, before grabbing the cranberry juice they had supplied me. I thrust the cup forward, and the juice came out, making pretty little stains on the pure-white walls. I say pretty, well, because I feel like it. I'm that sadistic, if you could call that being sadistic. I'm not sure that anyone can.

After managing to pull the carpet up a bit, I silently tip-toed over to the window. Thank god that I knew how to stand on my toes for long periods of time. If I hadn't had that skill, I wouldn't be able to do what I was about to do. Climb along the side of the wall. There was a small lining in the stone exterior wall, that stuck out, two or three inches. Enough room for me to put my toes on. Fortunately, the mansion had to be old, because there were plants, and such growing on the wall. And, if I fell, there were always the rose bushes to fall into. Kidding. Like I'd want to suffer through multiple scratches. And possibly, a thorn in the side. Ah, metaphors. So quirky, and a lot of fun.

I grabbed onto the vines, mindful that if I made _one_ wrong move, I was (Most likely) dead. You just have to be aware, when you ave a very high possibility of dying. I smirked. Well, at least I didn't have a phobia of heights. Otherwise, I'd be _very_ dead. I sighed. Time to focus. I scaled the side of the wall, toes resting on the edge of the lining. The vines were pretty sturdy. I gripped them, palms facing outward, my fingers curling over the actual plant. Continuing to walk sideways, I hummed slightly. It wasn't bad, you just had to keep your mind on something else. Like the excitement of finally getting out of a cramped room. I moved my foot, out, resting on the other, as oved, trying to swing my leg over the small statue that was embedded in the wall. Some kind of angel. I regained my footing, grabbing another section of the vine, to hold onto.

"Meredith! What are you doing?!!!?!?!?!?" I slipped. My god, did they have to yell right when I was moving? I craned my neck, eyes slightly widened. All the guys were standing on the grass, and behind them, by the wall that surrounded the area, were a whole lot of photographers. Oh, shit. I pulled myself closer to the wall, continuing to climb. Of course, I wasn't expecting another one of those angel statues. I fell. Hard, I have to say. But then, some arms caught me. I think. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. Mister Danny Jones to save the day. And Dougie. And Tom. And Harry. Once again, I was surrounded by the McIdiots. Dougie had a look of pain on his face. I looked down, and snickered. He was the one that had gotten stuck in the bushes. The rose bushes. They should have a gardener. Trim the thorns off, every once in a while. Well, they could not lock me in a room. It'd prevent this from happening.

"Are you mad?" Danny started off, and eventually, the others joined in. Except for Dougie. He was still suffering the aftershock of the thorns. Poor guy. Or lad. Whichever sounded better. I think lad fit more, for this situation. I mean, I was in England, with British guys. Lad was a word English people commonly used. Well, most Europeans, in general.

"Dougie, if you don't want that to happen again, I suggest that you all refrain from locking me in a room, or yelling at me when I'm trying to focus on something. It ends up with you people having to catch me, and poor Dougie getting thorns stuck in his ass." Dougie nodded, vigorously. He agreed with me. Oh, goodie. I have another evil minion... Hee, hee, hee... I laughed quietly, looking up, only to face the stares of the guys. I blinked, bringing my laugh down, lower, and lower, until it finally dissapated.

"Eh. I need a pen, and paper." I mumbled, crossing my arms. Evil laughing, to a very quiet mumble. You could call me bipolar, if you want. Tom sped off, followed by Danny and Dougie. They were laughing, hysterically. "I'm gonna beat you!" Dougie yelled, shoving Danny to the ground. I opened my mouth, leaving it in that position for a bit. Harry finally leaned in a bit, taking his two fingers, and pushing them against my chin. I closed my mouth.

"They're always like that. Here. Will a red pen work?" He asked, reaching into his pocket. Sure enough, he had a notepad, and a red pen. I nodded, taking the items from him. Red pens were pretty cool. You could make a mark on your arm, darkly, and trick everyone into thinking that you were injured. I'd tried it before. With a magma bold pen. Pretty awesome, my mother took one look, and puked. She had a weak stomach. Funny, if you ask me. Bend my finger back, just a little, and she'll gag.

I scratched in a few words, before holding the paper up to the papparazzi. They took one look, and their eyes widened. Castration, and threats to burn their pirctures, mikes, and cameras definitely frightened them. Some ran, others stared, and a select few were brave enough to continue taking pictures. I merely flipped them off, and turned, with a glare directed to the remaining man. He stepped back a bit, motioning for me to go inside first. I nodded, smiling devilishly. It didn't take long for me to speedwalk it in there. Harry followed after, slamming the door behind him. I threw the red pen at him.

"What the-?" He muttered, leaning over to the small dresser-like thing that was situated by the door. He grabbed another red pen, drawing something on my forehead. I glared, making a mark on his nose. Then I ran. As if Satan himself were chasing after me. Oh, wait. I wasn't sure if Satan was real, and if he was, I'd actually like to meet him. We could swap plans for world domination.

Feet pattered behind me. Harry was wearing sandals, from the sound of it. I merely ran faster, thankful that I was barefoot. You could always run faster with bare feet. At least, that was the case for me. I dashed into a room. The kitchen. Knowing me, I began rummaging through the cabinets, and fridge. Lucky me, I found the flour in the freezer. Just like how my step-mom, and dad did. Ripping the top off, I stood there, armed and ready. He jumped in, pointing the pen at me.

"You will be aveng-" He stopped, staring at the flour. Immediate movement, away from me. Ah, like a bird trying to eat a brightly colored bug. It shouts danger, and causes for the bird to either fly away, or stay right where they were. In this case, it was the former. I slowly raised the flour up, and swiftly, dumped it over his head. Why did they have flour, anyway? They didn't seem like people who would cook.

Soon, as punishment for drifting off in my thoughts, I was met with a pie in the face. I was slack-jawed, eyes crammed shut. A chortle came from Harry, and I blindly reached out, grabbing him by the hair. Ah, bulls-eye. I pulled, _hard_. He yelped, trying to pull away. Of course, he was stronger, so I let go. Damn it all. I should be stronger. Much, much stronger. Like, overly stronger. I took ballet, for hell's sake.  
"I work out. We have to. Papparazzi is pretty brutal." I grunted, as he tackled me to the ground. Eck, flying blind here! I thought I was the bug! Not the bird! Oh, wait. I was. The bird was just taking chances. Wiping the remaining pie from my eyes, I glared up at him. Then bit his arm. He merely looked at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"You seriously thought that would hurt?" I huffed, trying to cross my arms. It didn't work, seeing as Harry was sort of on top of me. It didn't faze me. I may be a virgin, but he was merely a guy. That I hate. He sighed. "Holy hell! This is the second time, Harry! Stop trying to rape her!" Danny yelled, pulling him off. I sighed in relief, getting into a sitting position. Managing another glare to him, I was picked up, from behind. Hands under my arms, another pair under my legs. Tom and Dougie were both holding me up. I blinked, and they copied my actions. Eh. Copy-cats.  
"Let me down." They did so. Well... More like a drop, and a very sharp pain to my tailbone. I let out a very long, and loud whine-type noise. Their eyes widened. Dougie scrambled down, muttering 'sorry's, and such. He picked me up again. I patted his head.

"This is what a good man does." I smiled at them all. Dougie smirked, sticking his tongue out at them. Apparently, Dougie liked pleasing people. He wanted to know what others thought of him. If it wasn't good... Would he do anything to change that? I pondered the thought, my upper teeth bringing my lower lip into a hold, with my lower teeth. That was just how I thought.  
I had to be brought back from the reverie. What better way then to place a ringing gong near my ear? With a slight muffled shriek, I turned my head in the gong's direction. It was all Danny's fault.

"Oh, yeah. Make me deaf, why don't you?" I muttered, sarcastically. How lovely, to come out of a day dream, with a gong roaring in your ear. Why did they have a gong? Idiots. Danny merely shrugged. Hey, wasn't he supposed to be angry at me? I shook the thought off. Dougie had went missing. So had Harry. So, it was just Tom, my favorite, and Danny. My second-least favorite. Guess who was the first. Harry! Such a surprise, right? [Note the sarcasm]Danny set the gong down, smiling sheepishly. Tom did the same, with a roll of his eyes. What?

"Well, you were out of it for quite a bit. Ten minutes, at the least." Danny rolled the sleeve of his shirt up, supposedly going to check the time. There was no watch, and he looked up, shrugging to Tom. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Douche." I snickered. Ha, they had no idea what douche meant in French. They were water, running over a naked person. That's what a douche was, in French. A shower. I kept snickering, and giggling, a goofy smile on my face.  
Tom and Danny were looking at each other, doing their best to avoid me. Danny motioned that he was going to leave, and did. Tom stayed, glancing at me every once in a while.

"You just said that Danny was water running over a naked person. Or, more than one person, if he's lucky." Tom paused, then burst out laughing. Ah, random things. They make people laugh. In my case, that was good. Not many people laughed. I was a hypocrite, which made them afraid. Very, very afraid.

"No wonder you were laughing. You're not bad, Meredith. Not bad." He patted my shoulder, with a smile. "Now, Adrienne said that you liked dancing. Well, more specifically, that you were addicted to dancing. Details?" He asked, smiling kindly. I looked down, fiddling with my thumbs. How could I explain?

"Well, I guess it's like... You and your singing. You know? It feels so freeing, and special. The group I'm in, though... Complete oppsite. They're pink-obsessed bitches. They don't really care about dancing, actually. They just pretend to." I paused. Dancing was like a prized possession.  
"In dance, you can do almost anything. As long as you like it, and the music goes well with it. The basic rules. Tango, waltz, hip-hop, tap, ballet, and my favorite, flamenco." I smirked. I done a few flamenco dances. The red, frilly dresses were heavy, but so comfortable.  
I continued talking, recieving a nod from Tom every once in a while. It was his way of showing he either understood, or that he was still listening.

**

* * *

**

**Ahhh, so much joy. I thank my sister, Michelle. I think she's the only person who's reading this, and openly commenting. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Tom and I had continued talking, until the wee hours of the morning. Well... I talked, he listened. Same thing. He occasionally gave his own input, but it usually didn't involve what I was talking about. Sometimes he finished my sentence, or he interrupted completely, just to laugh at something I said. It was good, and I was figuring out who in the band was to be hated, and who was to be trusted. Tom was the top on the 'trust list,' followed by Dougie. I was stuck between Harry and Danny, for the hate list.' They were both so... easy to hate.

Well, I was almost alright with Danny. He hadn't done that much to make me angry. A few things, yes, but not as bad as Harry. I hated him with a burning passion. More than my ex-boyfriend. Yes, I, the virgin, have an ex-boyfriend. His name was Matthew. Notice how I said was. He died, a year after I broke up with him. Something that involved the drugs he dealt. Why would I feel bad for him? Honestly, I really didn't feel bad. The damned bastard had it coming for him. Karma was out for him, because of things he had done. It wasn't a surprise.

But, off the subject of Matthew. Harry was worse, with the attitude. It irked me, how he was so quiet around me, but around the others he was perfectly fine. It also irks me, that I'm using the word irk. A little strange, if you ask me. But, still... I'm me. What do you expect, other than the useage of random words? Hm, maybe I should start carrying around a thesaurus. I could pull it out, and shock people with my knowledge of words. It'd confuse them, for sure. Unless they were some kind of genius... In that case, I'd have to corrupt them, to be an evil genius.

Tom poked me in the forehead. Over to my left. I shut my eyes for a moment, then opened them. To put it simply, I blinked. Why did these people like bringing me out of my deep, dark thoughts? Okay, not that dark. Semi-lit. Like, almost sunset dark. Speaking of sunset, it was well past that time. What, 1, 2, AM? I yawned, and Tom laughed.

"That's why I poked you. Bedtime. Go. Now." I pouted. Fine, fine. Be the strict mum-type person you are. You'll be woken up, with my vengeance. I trudged up the stairs, making my way into the room. Wait. It was unlocked. I glared, at nothing in particular. I didn't even need to sneak out. I could have just opened the door, and gone out. With a huff, I continued over to the bed. I merely chortled, at the sight of the ruined room. You couldn't see too well, but you could definitely see all the sex items. It was a funny sight. Even in pitch-darkness.

Pausing to look over the bed, I took a thong, using it like a rubber band. It flung across the room, quite funnily. I giggled. Then grabbed another one, doing it again. Another gigglederupted from my mouth, and I finally burst out into hysterical laughter. I doubled over, clutching my stomach, until I finally fell onto the floor, rolling around in the mess of thongs, bras, condoms, and sex toys. Someone burst into the room, flipping the light switch. The light came on, revealing more of the mess. I paused for a moment, studying the room. Then I laughed, even harder.

"Oh, shit. You aren't supposed to see these things." A voice whispered harshly, closing the door behind him quietly. He silently walked over, considering that I couldn't hear his footfalls. Coming up behind me, he pushed an index finger to my lips. I continued laughing, but it was muffled. After a while, I focused on the man's face. Danny. I giggled, once more, motioning for him to take his finger away from my lips. He paused, giving me a look. Was I going to be silent? I nodded. Yes. He pulled his finger away.

"Jeeze. Do you wash your hands?" I asked, standing up. I couldn't help but grin, foolishly. He rolled his eyes, beginning to pick the things up. I crossed my arms, watching. He stuffed some of the things in the dresser it originally was in.

"Well, are you going to help me, or what?" I mimicked his last action, rolling my eyes. Obviously not. Arms still crossed, I shifted my weight to one leg. My look seemed to say, 'What do you think?'

"Fine. Just don't tell anyone." He continued picking the things up, stuffing them in the drawers. I burst out laughing. Again. He dropped the items that he had cradled in his arms, slamming his hand over my mouth. My eyes widened for a split second, at the pain. He had just shoved my upper lip over my two front teeth. I stayed silent, the laughs fading.

"Be quiet, alright? I don't want the others to know." I sighed, pushing his hand away from my face. Talk about being rude. He probably thought I was bipolar, by now. Hysterical laughing, to a sassy attitude, and now I'm all solemn. I made my way to the bed, while he finished tidying the room up. Then he sat next to me.

"They always make fun, and say that it'd be crazy to collect those things. I sort of think they're intteresting." I pondered the thought. Well, they were interesting, to be honest. They just didn't seem like something to collect. I merely shrugged, looking up at him. He was looking at the ceiling.

"So, are you going to tell them?" He asked, keeping his gaze on the ceiling. I shook my head, even thought he probably couldn't see me. Of course not. I used to collect dead rats when I was little, for hell's sake! People were allowed to collect anything they damn well pleased to. Including sex items, or dead rats.

"No." Danny froze, giving me a plausible look. What was so shocking about that simple word? One word. He shook his head, staring back to the door. Someone had knocked. I pursed my lips, waiting for someone to speak. Most likely, it was Tom. He was the motherly-like person, from what I'd seen so far. After a few moments, a voice responded.

"Hey, Meredith? Can I talk to you?" It was Dougie. I blinked, and grabbed Danny by the shoulders, shoving him into the closet. Hurriedly, I shifted my shirt off my shoulders, down a bit. So that he'd think I was changing. I opened the door a crack, peeking my head out.

"Um. I don't know. I'm about to go to bed." I blinked, waiting for an answer. It had better be important. Quite frankly, I wanted to go to bed, both him and Danny were stopping that. Dougie paused for a moment. It was a pause, that could make you think. He paused a lot. Actually, he didn't talk much, and when he did.. Well, it was some kind of funny, or sarcastic saying. At least I knew I'd never have a dull moment, staying here.

"Well, we just met, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date. Not now, of course!" He blurted out, shaking his hands a bit. To tell the truth, he looked extremely flustered. More so, than any one person should. I merely smiled. Well, I didn't really want to go out on a date.

"Um. I'm not such a huge fan of dates... We could grab some coffee, or something, tomorrow morning, if you want?" I asked, tilting my head. His eyes lit up, and he nodded, eagerly. I nodded back. Up and down. Up and down. No more nodding... My head was beginning to hurt.

"Make that afternoon. I'm going to sleep in. But, I'll see you when I emerge from my room." Dougie nodded, and left. To his room, I guessed. Closing the door, I was faced with Danny. He had his hands on his hips. I stepped back a bit, and he stepped forward. He actually looked intimidating, for once. I raised my hands up. He had better not try to hurt me.

"Do you like Dougie?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I stopped, and shook my head. No, I didn't like him. Not in that sort, anyway. Danny nodded, looking of. He looked like he was deep in thought. But, he didn't think. I smiled at the mental burn, and stepped out of his way. He turned to me, waving, then left the room. Well, that was definitely random. Shaking my head, I jumped onto the bed. Ah, comfy... Looking at the clock, I groaned. Three AM. That sucked balls. I pulled the covers over my head, shielding myself from the light. Someone came back into the room, and shut the light off.

"Good night, Meredith." I recognized the voice to be Tom's. He shifted the covers on me a bit, so that my face was revealed, and pulled the ponytail out of my hair, fluffing the pillow up. That was.. sentimental. He left, closing the door behind him. Of course, that left me to think about the day's events. Fights, nearly drowning, sneaking out, another girly fight.. That reminded me, I had to wash the red pen off my face. Talks, and getting asked out. Such a weird day. Oh, not to mention. I had a rock/pop star in my closet for a few moments. Well, not my closet. But close. It was my closet for the moment.

* * *

"Is she dead?" Someone asked. I stayed still, not bothering to make any hint as to if I was alive, or not. Obviously, I am. But who cares? The voices continued, mumbling, until someone finally did something to my face. I opened my eyes, grumbling. The guys were all leaning over me, Tom and Danny pursing their lips, Harry was struggling not to laugh, while Dougie was full-out laughing. I stared at them, confused. Danny and Tom both pulled me up, dragging me to the bathroom. Tom grabbed a rag, and soaked it with water, and soap. He began scrubbing at my face, furiously. I sputtered, the soap getting into my mouth.

"Eck! What are you doing?!" I yelled, spitting into the sink. I caught a look of myself in the mirror, and paused. Oh. I had more red pen on my face. I glared, in Harry's general direction. He was now behind me, and making weird faces. Tom continued scrubbing, while Danny held my hair away from my face. Okay... Probably a showing of thanks, for last night. After Tom finished scrubbing, he handed something to me. A change of clothes, sunglasses, and a hat. I took it from him, giving him an expectant look.

"Wear it. Disguise yourself. We've got to go out, and we're not leaving you here alone." He told me. I looked at Dougie, awaiting some kind of response. And the coffee date? Even though I don't like coffee... Dougie shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Why was he wearing a jacket in the summertime? I sighed, and 'shoo'ed them all out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Firstly, I looked over the outfit. It wasn't bad. A Meredith-esque thing. Shorts, with the suspenders, and a white shirt. It had McFly on it. I almost growled, but stopped myself. Neon green fishnet tights, and black wedge heels. The hat was vintage-styled, something a member of the Mafia would wear. And the sunglasses... Big, white, and over-sized. The latest fashion. Not. Supposedly, that trend was long over.

I changed into the clothing, smiling at the height difference. After applying the make-up that had conviently been placed in the bathroom, I stepped out. The guys, who were all piled on the bed, immediately stood up. They were slack-jawed. Eventually, they looked to Tom, who was the only one who didn't seem shocked. Clearly, it was his idea. I simply shrugged my shoulders. Whatever.

They all trailed after me, once I left the room. Well, except for Tom. I was following him. I swear, if it weren't for them, I'd be lost in the mansion. They were turning out to be pretty fun. Aside from Harry. I had a semi-newfound impression of Danny. Once you got past the wall, he was pretty laid-back. And thick, but I probably shouldn't mention that. The guys were all people who would do anything. Well, except for Tom. He was the more serious type of person. Suited him, aside from the looks. Now that I thought about it.. He was semi-chubby. No wonder they always called him fat. Well, he wasn't that bad.

Not as bad as other people I knew, at least. He was handsome, too. But, he didn't seem like someone I should be interested in. Too serious. Maybe Dougie or Danny, but then, I wasn't sure about them either. Harry, I was sure of. He was a bastard. And to think, I thought he was handsome. I crossed my arms, as we walked to the back door. Apparently, there was a road, that we could 'escape' on. Interesting. Their own private road. I shrugged. When the limo came, the McIdiots shoved me in, following. After a very long car ride, we arrived at a building. Not just an specific building, but a dance studio. I grumbled. Adrienne.

They pushed me back out, and Harry shoved my satchel to my chest. He held up the ballet slippers, placing them in my hand. Danny, Tom, and Dougie all continued the expedition of getting me inside. I struggled against them. I was not going to speak to her. Of course, they all worked out. Great. They succeeded in getting me inside the building, and I was met with Adrienne. She smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

"What, you're acting like you didn't miss me at all!" I glared. I didn't. Actually, the time away from her was wonderful. I actually slept well. Crossing my arms, I looked to Tom, for an explanation. This was his fault. He would explain. Right now. Otherwise, my heel would meet a certain manly area of his. I slowly lifted my foot, and Tom jumped away, hands flailing.

"Ack! Okay! Adrienne, she's mad because you lied to her. Don't deprive me of my sex-making tools, please!" He begged, keeping a safe distance away from me. I smirked, letting my foot back down. Good boy. I looked back to my former best friend. She looked down, avoiding my glare. Yes, feel guilty. You deserve it. Bitch. After a while she looked up, although not meeting my eyes. Not even once.

"I thought... Sorry." I blinked, and my eyebrows furrowed. Sorry? No explanation? I let out a low laugh. It was a bitter laugh. Not something you'd expect to come from my lips. That signaled that I was angry. I brought my hand up, anf flipped her off.

"Sorry? Sorry's not good enough. You lie to me, for all these years, and that's it? Sorry? Sorry's not enough, for years of lying." My hand was shaking by now. Obviously, I had been keeping my cool. But this. No, this wasn't right. Three words. 'I thought... Sorry.' Come on. No one wanted to just hear that, for years, and years of lying. For over five years, she kept this secret. Wasn't knowing a famous rock/pop band something you should tell your best friend?

Adrienne was shaking slightly. I had scared her. Well, she needed a scare anyway. Harry went over to her, giving her a hug. He glared toward me, soothingly rubbing her back. I knew I didn't like him. He was sticking up for the back-stabber. I huffed, and turned, being met with the angry stares of the rest of the band. I merely stared back, before slipping past them. My shoulder rammed into Danny's as I passed, pushing him out of the way. So, they were suddenly against me. And I thought that Tom could at least be trusted. Not at all. That's what you get, for trusting so soon, Meredith. Back-stabbing. I walked, hands in my pocket.

Someone was coming after me. I could hear footfalls, that weren't in sync with mine. I stopped, and the other person did the same. I muttered under my breath. Seconds... One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten... I opened my eyes again, seeing Danny. He was frowning.

"Hello, I'm looking for a broken heart. Do you know where I could find one?" He asked, tilting his head. It didn't seem like he was surprised at all. Just.. used to it. Like he knew that it'd happen eventually. Weirdo. I shook my head. No broken hearts around here. He pointed to my chest.

"What about yours?" He asked. I shook my head, once again. No, my heart wasn't broken. Close, yet so far away. His hands were in his pockets, and he didn't look awkward at all. You ever notice how when someone is trying to cheer someone else up, and they seem so uncomfortable? He looked completely fine, like he was in his element.

"So, you're heartless?" I nodded quickly, and turned, still heading down the street. London was pretty busy. People walking in every direction possible, talking at light-speed. Be it on cell-phones, or to people next to them. When you looked more closely, you could see that there weren't too many couples. Ah, so they all went to Paris, for a romantic get-away. London was just too busy, for romance. I let out a bitter chuckle. No love, no friends. All business.

I dwelled in a spot, where it wasn't crowded for a moment. Lose myself in the madness. Sounded good. I stepped into the crowd, keeping my satchel close to my chest. It was like New York CIty. Constantly being bumped around, and it wasn't too much fun when you tripped. At least, from what I could tell. Someone was trampled on, as they fell. I didn't bother to help them. Really, I didn't care. As I was plunged even deeper in the crowd, I took a moment to look around.

There, of course, was Dougie, Danny, and Tom. My eyes narrowed. Tom held his index finger up, while Danny clamped his hand over my mouth. Dougie helped them, by pushing me into an empty alley. Ah, bad mental images. I did not need to have images of three guys raping me, in my mind. Dougie and Tom both stopped what they were doing, but Danny continued putting his hand over my mouth. I growled. He didn't even flinch.

"Look, Meredith. Adrienne is your best friend." I held my hand up. 'Stop.' Danny pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"Ex-best friend. Continue." I dropped my hand, crossing my arms. Danny didn't bother placing his hand back on my lips. He knew that I was going to patiently listen to them, until it was my turn to speak. Tom understood this, too. After all, we had been talking last night. He knew how I reacted in normal conversations. He continued speaking, about the cons of losing a best friend. I almost scoffed. Like he knew what I was going through. He was with his closest buddies all of the time.

"Adrienne's been your friend since... Well, a long time. She's always telling us that she feels bad, but she doesn't want you to flip out." I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't flip out, if she actually told me to my face. Best friends don't lie. And why did these guys care, anyway? And Harry. No wonder I hated him. The bitch and him must have been sweet on each other.

"Meredith. Adrienne is your best friend, and she's been there for you. She's told us things. She fuckin' left London, in the middle of the summer, when she was fifteen, for you. When your cousin died." I paused. My god, did they have to bring that up? Danny stepped forward.

"See? You're not heartless." I sighed. No, I wasn't heartless. But my heart wasn't broken. Dougie tapped my shoulder. I looked at him, and he opened his arms up. For a hug. Blinking away tears, I shook my head. He remained resistant, and moved his arms a bit. Finally, he just pulled me toward him, enveloping my body in a hug. He was taller. I was small, compared to him. Why I was thinking of the height, and body difference, I'll never know. At least I knew who to talk to, when I needed comfort. Who to talk to for philosophy. And who to talk to, for anything.

"Go apologize..." He muttered, gently stroking my hair. How the hell is he managing to do this? I nodded, and he let me go, with a grin. He patted my head, then put his arm around my shoulders. Tom did so, on my other side, while Danny just stood there, beginning to feel the awkward moment that was arising. Tom and Dougie both started walking, and I walked with them. Thus began the very long moment of just staring at Adrienne.

"Sorry." I mumbled after a while, seeing as she wasn't going to say anything. She merely stared for a while more. I sighed, and turned. Never ask me to apologize. It doesn't turn out well.

"It's alright." I stopped. That's it?

"I'm sorry, though. I should have told you." I nodded. Better. I turned back. I wasn't going to trust her immediately. Why should I? She'd have to regain my trust. As for Harry- never will I trust him. He was standing next to Adrienne, looking protective, and almost brotherly. Looking to my side, I realized that Tom was doing the same, except he was doing it for me. Best friends, against each other. And I was talking about Tom and Harry. Not Adrienne and I. We had just gotten past the apologizing. Forgiving was coming up, but Harry and Tom were glaring. Harry instinctively, from what I could tell, scooted closer to Adrienne. Tom scowled.

Frightened, Adrienne stepped away from the guys. I did the same, and gently grasped her wrist, pulling her out of the studio.

"So... Forgiven?" She asked, as I let go of her wrist. I stayed silent for a while, a smile making it's way onto my lips. Adrienne looked up, and grinned. She looked like an idiot. My idiotic best friend. I grinned back, and hugged her. All was forgiven.

"Yes. But, what are we going to do about your lover, and my new brother?" Adrienne burst out laughing, once she absorbed the words that I had said. Okay... A bit confusing. What was so funny about that?

"We're not dating. He's my cousin. Adrienne Judd. He's Harry Judd." I deadpanned. Oh, I see. Well, Tom was still considered my newfound brother. After a while, I let out a meek laugh. I'd just... Forget that I even mentioned Harry being a lover. Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"But- he likes you." If I had a drink, I would have spit it out. But I choked on my spit, instead. She whacked my back, hard. I let out a very long whine.

"But he's... Harry." Adrienne giggled. Damn it all to hell. No wonder Danny was chiding Dougie about me 'being Harry's.' Oh, shit. That meant that Dougie liked me. I couldn't help but let out a terrified squeal. Not fair. The McIdiots had a crush on me. 1/2 of them, anyway. For all I knew, all of them did. Aside from Tom. He didn't seem like he'd have a crush on me. As for Dougie, it was pretty obvious. I looked up, as we were joined by the four guys. Tom and Harry were staying as far apart as they possibly could be. Eh, as long as Dougie and Harry stayed away from me.

Well, not Dougie. He wouldn't do anything. He was too sweet. And for some reason, a deep thinker. Danny was... helpful, but a tad bit annoying, and aggressive. Tom was the serious one, also very motherly/brotherly. And Harry. Well, he was a bastard. That was all I could make out of him. Not much else to say. At least I knew who not to go to for writing a biography. It'd suck, if I wrote it. If it was a fictional story, I'd probably be able to write it... Most likely, realistic fiction. Those always turn out the best for me, and they keep me interested. Unlike fantasy books with all the complicated grammar. Yes, I understand complicated words, but when you use it every sentence, it bores me.

I had not noticed that the others were continuing ahead, leaving me. Shocked, my mouth opened, almost yelling out. That was, until they disappeared into the crowd. Ah, damn it all. Sulking, I turned to the road. Taxi? Pursing my lips, I realized that there weren't any taxis in this part of London. Strange. Even with all the businessmen/women, they don't bother to hire taxi drivers into this area. Someone grabbing my shoulder was enough to make me shriek. People stopped, and stared at me. I waved, smiling timidly, as my shoulders raised slightly, hiding part of my neck. They continued on, muttering something about crazy women. I turned to the person. It was Danny.

"You lost the others, didn't you?" He asked, a hint of annoyance crossing his face. Something in his eyes. Or, the way that he scrunched up his nose. I moved my head, up and down. He groaned. What? He didn't know where they were? The jackass. He wasn't supposed to get himself, and myself lost. Well, I got mself lost, he just followed me, getting himself lost. He rummaged around in his pockets, searching for something. After a few mintues, of repeatedly searching the pockets, he grunted.

"Where's your cell phone?" He asked, his arms resting lazily at his sides. I shrugged. At the mansion? He sighed.

"Then, we hitch-hike." He grabbed my arm, pulling me down the street. I was surprised that no one had recognized us. But then, we were in disguises. And Danny had a wig on. At least, I think so. He could have dyed his hair, for all I know. I giggled at the thought. He glanced back for a moment, before continuing on. We stopped in front of a coffee shop, where he promptly dragged me in.

"Order something. I'm going to see if there's a phone." He left, and I ordered an Apple Chai Tea, and a giant M'n'M cookie. Ah, how I loved Starbucks. At least it wasn't solely coffee. They had other delicacies, too. After about five minutes, he returned, taking a seat. He had ordered, before he came to the table. I nibbled at the cookie. Now what? I didn't feel like eating in silence.

"Here." I broke off half of the cookie, giving it to him. He seemed surprised, but happily took it, anyway. He took a few bites, staring at me.

"So, Adrienne says that you and her are in a dance group. McSizzle." I nodded, taking a sip of the tea. Yes, I was in a dance group called McSizzle.

"Mmm-hm." That was all I offered as a response. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted me to say more. Hmm...

"Do you like animals?" I piped up, after a while. He looked at me curiously. It was like he was trying to look inside my head. Well, sorry, Buddy. You can't read my mind. I'm not that predictable. After a prolonged silence, he nodded. It only added to the silence. I stood up, grabbing my drink, and holding my cookie between my teeth. Grabbing his arm, I pulled him out of the cafe. He had gotten his food, so whatever. I was going to continue dragging him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, suspiciously.

"You'll see, Danny-boy, you'll see." Ah, I was so spontaneous.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever. I'm shocked. And proud. Once again, thank you to my sister, and the silent readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

I pulled him through London, narrowly avoiding all the cars. He was a bit freaked out, to the say the least. After a while, I spotted what I was looking for. Grinning, I started running, my hand still firmly gripping his wrist. Not too tightly. I wouldn't hurt him. Well... I might, but at the moment, I didn't feel like it. I just wanted to go see the animals.

Danny was surprised, when I brought him inside an animal shelter. I merely grinned at him. I was a full-blown animal lover. Well, aside from cats. They weren't as... friendly as dogs. I let go of his hand, crouching down to a dog. I stuck my fingers in the cage, gently stroking the puppy's muzzle. It was a beagle. A very adorable beagle puppy. Danny crouched down next to me, looking at the puppy curiously.

"What's it's name?" He, cautiously, stuck his fingers in. As the puppy licked his fingers, he chuckled. Ah, so he was semi-scared of animals. I'd have to ask him about that later. I stood up, my eyes scanning around the room. I stopped, a poodle catching my eye. Now, I don't like poodles. But, it had absolutely no chance of getting a home. With a smirk, I bounced slightly, and made my way over to the poodle's cage.

After a while of playing with him, as I found out the gender by it's tag, I went up to Danny, carrying the puppy in my arms. Oh, this was going to make him flip out. And I wanted him to flip out. Now... I just had to figure out what to name the poor pup.

"Hey, Danny!" I called out, loudly. On purpose, of course. He jumped, spinning around to face me. His eyes settled on the puppy in my arms. They widened, as his mouth twisted into an odd shape. He didn't approve. I merely grinned, feeling giddy. I loved making people angry. I liked having people angry at me. Insane person was a good sterotype for me.

"Isn't he adorable?" I asked, cooing slightly at the puppy. Danny shook his head. All the better. If he didn't like the puppy, then he'd have to deal with it. I was going to get this puppy. Just to spite him. I stroked the poodle's head.

"I think... I'll name him DJ." Danny paused, looking over the puppy, horror in his eyes. I smirked. Oh, yes. It's exactly what you're suspecting, Danny-boy. And there's nothing you can do about it. After a while, he sighed. Was that a sigh of defeat? I think it was.

"What's the DJ stand for?" He asked. The dreaded question. You know... This had to be a new record. I had only known him two days, and I barely knew anything about him. Usually, it took me a week, when I was deciding on a new victim. Oh, well. I was going to make his life a living hell.

"Danny Junior." He grunted. Then looked back to the beagle. What was going through that sick mind of his? I watched as he fetched the dog from it's cage, and picked it up. Hell no. He was going to pull the same trick on me. Except, that this puppy was cute. I merely shrugged, and walked back to the front desk. He came back. Without the puppy. Was he moping?

Smirking to myself I turned, the small of my back resting against the desk. Was somebody sad? He glared. Must have seen my smirk. Oh well. More torture for him. Grinning, I turned back to the woman, my nose bumping into the clipboard she held out to me. Danny burst out in laughter. Ah. Bastard. He'd pay for that.

"Ah, shut up! You're the one who isn't getting a puppy!" I muttered, snatching the clipboard. The woman looked terrified. So I grinned at her. Immediate reflex, toward the phone. Police? Ha, the po-po would never catch me! Danny stepped forward, giving the secretary woman a weird look. She blinked, blushing. I raised an eyebrow. Danny-boy to the rescue. Of course, I was not expecting that. Ah-hem. No sarcasm. Strange for me, but still true. Danny glanced over at me. I stared. Flinch. Flinch, flinch. Hey, that was a cool word...

HUmming quietly, I filled the papers out, thrusting the clipboard to the hormonal girl. God, hormones sucked. Especially out in public. And, to add to it, in front of a hot guy. Wait. Hot? Ew. Shaking my head, I picked DJ up again. How the hell was he supposed to be a guy? He looked like a girl. No poodle should be a guy. Well... They'd go extinct if all the poodles were girls. Unless... They magically could reproduce with women. Lesbian poodles, unite! Shape of... Poofiness! I giggled to myself, petting DJ's head. If you're wondering, I'm petting the dog's head. Not Danny-boy's.

I earned a look from Danny.

"You... are so weird." I grinned. I know that.

* * *

It didn't take long to get back to the so-called playboy mansion. Hey... I wonder if they've ever been to a gay bar? I giggled. More stares. More stares, resulting in... more giggles. Once again, more stares. And more giggles. Jeeze, this cycle was never going to end, was it? Until one of us got fed up with it. My bets were on Danny.

"Okay, why the hell are you giggling?" He stood ahead of me, back facing my front. Danny was trying to open the door. And failing, hopelessly. I stepped forward, shoving him away from the door. He let out a loud yell, falling. Into a rose bush. Ah, I love those rose bushes. Still giggling, I unlocked the door, stepping inside the mansion. A very colorful string of words escaped Danny's mouth, and DJ jumped out of my arms. Furrowing my eyebrows, I followed the puppy. He was licking Danny's face.

"Ack! No! Down, puppy! Down!" Danny was flailing about, helplessly. God, it was a dog. Not a bear. And it wasn't even a big dog! It was a poodle! A fucking miniature poodle! Soon, I was joined by everyone else. Adrienne proceeded to laugh her ass off, as did Dougie. Tom stared at him, holding in laughter, while Harry just stared. Ah, this was funny. Very funny, indeed.

"I'm getting popcorn!" I called out, heading inside. It wasn't my house, but I was going to raid the fridge anyway.

You know. This wasn't so bad. I actually liked it here. Hell, I could live here, instead of the penthouse. Adrienne wouldn't mind, I'm sure. She'd probably join me. Laughing to myself, I did a few skips to the fridge, opening the freezer. Ice cream. Yum! Humming, I grabbed the box of ice cream, spinning around. Fridge, cabinet, counter, table, Dougie.... Dougie!

I yelped, falling back. Ice cream spilled onto my face. And that was the beginning of a wonderful love-hate relationship betwixt Dougie and I. I'd always blame him for making me get ice cream all over me.

* * *

**I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long!  
Twas banned from the computer.... I managed to write one chapter today, and it's my first day back. : D Hopefully, I'll update a lot more often.  
The reviews motivated me!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah, I was looking over the last chapter... I realize that compared to my other chapters, it was horrible! : (**

**So... Yeah, hopefully this one is better...**

**Review? They make me feel all fuzzy inside. : D**

* * *

"Wake me up- I'm living a nightmare. I will not die.. I will not die! I will survive..." I sang out, head bobbing to the overly loud music. I had been here for about a month. My music annoyed them all, they claimed it was suicidal music. Tch, no. It was the music of life. Listen to the damned music. I will not die. Does that sound like someone who wants to die? Scoffing to myself, I did my own little air guitar, before stopping, and listening to the music. I was challenged by Adrienne to make up a dance routine to this. To her, it seemed hard, but I had so many moves running through my head, it seemed easy. The only hard thing was, coordinating them with the music. It had to be jumpy, for sure. Maybe we could do some kind of... bloody ballerina thing. It'd fit in.

Chuckling lowly, I paused, before kicking my foot in the air, and pushing my hand down to the floor. Spin, arms cross. One foot out, toss my hair in front of me. Leg up, to my chest, spinning in a circle. Stop, for the slow part. I will not die.... Jumping up, I shoved my hands out, mouthing to the lyrics. Elbows out, bend over, leg out, top of my foot facing ahead of me. It looked like a messed up version of an oriental bow. Sliding the foot in front of me, I stood up straight, crossing the foot in front of the other. Pull my hand down, sort of like a 'yes!' Panting slightly, I glared at the wall, moving my hand slowly, until it was hidden behind my back. Step forward, in a slight crouch. Another step forward, same thing. Chant with the music, and put my hand to my heart. Feel alive....

"Nice. You're good." Jumping, I spun around. Dougie. Oh, great. What did the ice cream man want now? The incident had happened over a month ago, but I still blamed him for making me all sticky for hours. SOmeone had used up all the hot water, so I had to wait a few hours for it. Sitting outside, all night, was not fun. He held out a book. I blinked. Alright? I didn't know that Dougie liked books.

"Danny said that you liked books. He got it for you." My eyebrow rose, exaggeratedly. Aw, Danny actually cared? That was so... Annoying. Shaking my head, I held my hand out. He dropped the book in my hand. Twilight. Making a gagging sound, I tossed it back to him.

"I don't like Twilight. Sorry." I shrugged, grabbing his shoulder, and turning him away from me. You know. If I were a guy, he probably would have yelled butt rape. Shoving him out the room, I slammed the door, locking it. It made a click sound. Heh. Click.

Click.

Click.

Click, click, click, click!

Giggling loudly, I jumped back over to my bed. That was fun. More fun than it should have been. Eh. I made everything fun! Both Addy and I did. I sighed, my hands sliding behind my head. I was in a relaxed position. Legs crossed, arms behind my head, and laying on my bed. What more could I ask for? Oh, yes. I could ask for McFly to leave. But that wasn't happening. So far, they had mentioned nothing about going on tour. And in the past month, they had not left the house, except for three concerts. And when Danny joined me on Danny Jr.'s walks. It was sweet, I think they had bonded over the time. They looked cute together, too. Actually, they were beginning to look alike. Hah, Danny looked like a poodle.

Still giggling, I turned onto my stomach, my forehead resting on my arms now. Eventually, I was going to lose circulation. My feet swung around in the air, along with my lower legs. I glanced to the window. I frowned. They had literally put bars on the windows. Bars! Come on, I wasn't suicidal. That seemed to be the impression they had of me. Just because I constantly put myself in danger, and I listened to supposedly 'emo' music, did not mean I was a throat-slitting maniac. I would not kill myself. At times, it'd come in handy... But I wouldn't. Unless I was dying for someone else. Then, totally, yeah. I'd die for anyone. Just how I rolled...

Another sigh escaped my lips. I should probably take DJ for a walk. Standing up, I jogged to the door, smirking at the clicking noise.

Click.

Laughing loudly, I opened the nearly dead door, sliding down the railing on the stairs. Yes, it seemed like something you could only do in movies, but you could definitely do it here. Awesome-sauce? Yes, it was definitely awesome-sauce. Hell, it was sexy. And laughing evilly as you slid was pretty cool, too. As I hopped off the railing, I was met with three amused guys, and one girl who was laughing her ass off. Ah, my best friend, and the twats. Lovely. But you had to admit, the twats were sexy. Not as sexy as the railing, but still fairly sexy. I grinned at the thought, earning looks. The look. The one where I was silently accused of being crazy. Yum-o. Crazy was my thing. Pure madness was the cause. Same thing, yeah? Who cares.

"Well- Danny?" I asked, clicking my tongue. DJ came running, trying to tackle my legs. Eh, sorry little dude You're too puny to tackle me. Danny chuckled, grabbing the leash. It was pink. With rhinestones. I hated it. So did he. But Adrienne said that DJ needed a birthday, and so we said that his date of birth would officially be on July fourth. Which was about a week ago. Ah, the best birthday ever. Fireworks, tons of yelling. Who wouldn't love it? I loved it, even though it wasn't my birthday. I think everyone liked it, it was a fun occasion.

"Heads up!" Danny called out, tossing the leash to me. I caught it, kneeling down to DJ. Slobbery kisses. You hated them, but they were just so cute, coming from DJ. We had taken him to a pet salon. Yes, a pet salon. It was a little awkward for us, seeing as the person kept going on about things we had no clue about. Nail trimming, and a hair cut. That was all I knew of in the doggy salon business. The only thing I could do without something ending up in disaster, would be shampooing, and even then, I'd probably get bitten.

Hm. Or I could just set the dog on Harry... He was a party pooper anyway. It'd teach him not to be so moody. And yes, he was moody. Almost like a PMSy bitch. Not very fun. Around everyone else... So... carefree. Funny, actually. It was weird. Like a negative charge and another negative charge. We did not match up, and we weren't going to. I had no idea why he hated me. What did I do? I just came here, with Adrienne. No vendettas against me, and I definitely didn't make one on the plane... Oh. The plane. What I said in the journal. Ouch. He was moody over that? God, what a wuss!

"-Edith." I jumped, as I was prodded. Ah, prodding. The wonderful sport that took energy out of your index finger. Joy. Pursing my lips, I glared toward Danny. He shrugged, turning around, and heading for the door. DJ was ahead of him, already clawing at the door. He did this every time. That door would eventually die, from major scarring. We'd have to get a new one. With steel. And that one would die from... marks on it's beautiful 'face.' Or exterior, if you felt like being serious. I wasn't really serious. Well, I was. In a weird, sarcastic way.

Both my eyebrows raising, I ran after Danny.

Tackle.

He yelled, toppling over. I fell with him. DJ barked, like the poodle he was, then jumped on my back. Barking in my ear. I groaned, in tune with Danny. He looked over his shoulder, eyes meeting with mine. Obviously annoyed, but still had a hint of amusement. I amuse people!! As always! Hell yes! I burst out in giggles. He couldn't resist. One corner of his lip turned up. Then the other. Then he burst out in a wide grin. Awe, did I mention that he looked sort of like a little boy in a candy shop when he did that? Buck teeth, freckles, the blue eyes. It was adorable.

Turning over, he pushed me off him. As he stood up, I grabbed his ankle, pulling hard. He fell over. On me, of course.

"I didn't know you liked me that way, Danny!" I smirked.

"I don't!" He yelled, quickly. I could see the guys at the door. They were watching us closely. Harry obviously didn't approve, Tom was thinking, and Dougie looked a little peeved. He always liked me. And that was when Tom started looking peeved. Danny was glaring at me. Hey, what d'ya know! Three guys peeved at me, one of them just plain annoyed! I grinned. Adrienne walked out, stopping in her tracks.

"Addy! Danny's trying to rape me!" I yelled, pointing at him. He continued glaring. Everyone else laughed. Ah, amusing people was fun. My job. If only I got paid... Adrienne walked over, grabbing Danny by the back of his shirt. He hopped up, trying to avoid being choked to death by his shirt and Adrienne.

"Danny, play nice." She looked over to me.

"And- it's not rape if you're willing." I glared. Death glare. Kill. Kill! Dammit, kill, death glare! That's why they call you the death glare! Death means killing! I growled under my breath, picking DJ up as I stood.

"Then it will always be rape." I raised an eyebrow toward the two, challenging them to make a comeback.

"Who said we were talking about him raping you? I was talking about you raping him!" I deadpanned. I would not rape him. It was unlady-like. Not that I even remotely acted like a girl. Well, I did... I just preferred being sloppy, and acting like a guy. Except in dance. In dance, I liked being me. A woman. A very immature woman. I smirked to myself.

"Lets go, DJ wants to leave." Danny said, pushing me forward. I stumbled, eyes narrowed. Bastard. Walking forward, with an almost strut, I stopped at the remote control thing at the gates. We had to code in the password to get in or out. They changed it, every two days. And whenever someone tried hacking it, the guards came out. It was funny to watch. They'd interrogate the people, if they weren't smart enough to leave before then. I punched in the password, pressing enter. The gates began opening, but only slightly. There was another secret entrance, for cars. Otherwise, people were dropped off here, and then they snuck in the gates.

Danny trailed after me, DJ nipping at my heels. No, I was not wearing high heels. Rather, high hells. I was wearing flip flops, and a sundress. A white flowy one, with green and black on it. My favorite one. The neckline was incredibly deep. I was surprised that none of the guys hadn't literally tried raping me yet. Heh, that'd be funny. Danny, Dougie, Tom, and Harry arrested, for sexual abuse toward their new roommate. I grinned, a small skip in my step.

"Oi, why do you always have some kind of weird look on your face? It's kinda weird." I turned my head toward Danny, smirking. Because, I have weird thoughts. What do you think, Danny-boy.

"I'm thinking. And what I'm thinking, you will never know." He frowned. Ah, I also loved raining on people's parades. To be figurative, of course. But it'd be awesome to literally do that. I giggled.


	11. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ahh... I'm really, really sorry!  
I did have the next chapter written out, and it even had a little surprise in it, which was why it took so long. I wrote it in Danny's POV.  
But, of course, all my memory was erased by my brother. Never should have let him touch my laptop.  
Anyway, I'm not entirely sure when I'll update. I have Spring Break, for about a week, and my schedule is jam-packed with Michigan, NYC, Boston visitors, and more.  
Once again, terribly sorry, and I'll update ASAP!  
xoxo Supes! 


End file.
